


【盾冬/授翻】谁是巴基？

by Spectral_without_heart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Violence, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_without_heart/pseuds/Spectral_without_heart
Summary: 史蒂夫和巴基是演员，他们的爱情始于一部色情电影。分手几年后，他们不得不再次见面重新拍摄一个场景。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 摘自作者：基于一部偶然引起我注意的由Sammari的撰写电影。  
> 警告：身体，心理，性虐待。

史蒂夫松开裤子，富有表情地看着娜塔莎。但娜塔莎没有让步，在电话上拨了一些数字。  
她说：“我真的不认为你应该这样做。也许当你是一颗冉冉升起的新星时这很有趣，但是现在你是在事业巅峰啊。在过去的几年中，你几乎出演过几乎所有关于同性恋的浪漫喜剧。”  
“我非常高兴。”史蒂夫喃喃地说，脱下裤子，看着镜子里的自己。在反思中，他注意到娜塔莎鉴宝一般的凝视并脸红了。“嗯，你能……在外面等吗？”  
“有色情明星害羞了，”娜塔莎扬起眉毛说。  
“再重申一次，我不是色情明星。我想这样做，娜特。”史蒂夫叹了口气。  
“如果你完整的说出我的名字，你的舌头不会坏掉。”  
史蒂夫转向女人，双臂交叉在胸前。  
“你为什么生气？”  
“我生气了？”她语气里有些惊讶。  
“是的，你就是。我可以感受的到，其实您今天大可不必来这儿。”  
“如果您没有忘记的话，我就是你的经纪人...... 你说得对，我不得不呆在这里，以便阻止你你签署任何其他疯狂的合同，以免你再搞事情拍一些色情片……或者更糟的事情发生。  
“这不是色情片...”  
“是因为你做出了可怕的决定所以我才感到恼火的，史蒂夫。比如你跟你前男友一起演出色情片，仅仅因为你怕你俩会分手。”  
“我们并没有真正见面，重点根本就没有，好吗？” 史蒂夫从镜子旁边的架子上拿起一根试管，开始在脸颊上涂抹哑光霜。  
“我只想结束这一切好吧。 上次她被证明是不完美的，而制片人是我的好朋友……他租了一间艺术屋。这是一部艺术电影，而不是色情电影。”  
“你对此并没有做出任何回应，像你的前任吧？你只是在一张大床上玛德四十分钟。”  
“当代艺术，”史蒂夫耸耸肩。“如果你的眼光看的足够深，真的，那与性无关。”  
“更深？”娜塔莎哼了一声，翻了个白眼。  
“娜特，出去。”史蒂夫咬了咬牙。  
她从椅子上以一个高难度的动作站起来，就像一个男人在不应该在的地方有肌肉。娜塔莎两步穿过狭窄的更衣室，靠近史蒂夫。娜塔莎是个高个子女孩，但是站在史蒂夫身边她被显得十分娇小。然而，当她站得如此近时，史蒂夫总是觉得自己又瘦又小。娜塔莎举起她的手，坚定地抓住下巴。  
“我想这里，”她平静地说道，史蒂夫咽了口水。“更衣室没有窗户，甚至没有空调。您的权利被侵犯。你可以联系性行业工作者支持协会，仅仅因为您做色情并不意味着您就是一件事。”  
“我不是性工作者，”史蒂夫嘶哑地说。  
“我想对此有所了解。”门口传来声音，史蒂夫开始了。娜塔莎转头看向巴基·巴恩斯，当史蒂夫站在这里没有裤子时，巴基·巴恩斯自然地走到了别人的更衣室门口。  
“我们可以稍后再讨论，我有其他事，”她淡淡地说。“如果你请我喝咖啡。”  
“来，”巴恩斯笑了。  
“这并不意味着我们会结交朋友，或者至少我会喜欢你，”她补充道，并且迅速地冲了出去。巴基堪堪躲开了，然后他向她吹了一个口哨。  
“对此我感到抱歉。” 史蒂夫轻声说，退回到椅子边，并不小心靠在椅背上。他的膝盖突然变软了。  
“是的，一切都井井有条。你的朋友讨厌我，我明白了。”巴基耸了耸肩。  
“不，我没说太多。没什么可说的，”史蒂夫撒谎了。他太紧张了，背部对椅子施压过大导致椅子翻倒在地。“啊！”  
“嘿，你还好吗？”巴基朝他冲了过去，史蒂夫迅速坐起来，拾起飞过地板的脚本和躺在椅子上的所有小东西。狭窄的内裤猛地撞进了他的屁股。他用手掌遮住脸，感觉脸颊发烫，无可救药地笑了起来。  
“是的，我……只是……我有些不安。”  
“嘿，”巴基轻声说，小心地挤压他的肩膀。“放松一下。托尼写信给我们两个，对吗？我们认为这不会令人尴尬。我们只是像专业人士那样重新拍摄那个场景而已，对吧？”  
“对，”史蒂夫抬起脸，对巴基微笑。“专业人士。”  
巴基的脸上突然出现一种奇怪的，不可描述的表情，这让史蒂夫皱了皱眉。但是一秒钟之后，巴基移开了他的手，急忙向出口退去。  
“好的，我不会打扰你了。更好地涂面霜好吗？”  
“好，”史蒂夫在关门后长叹一口气。  
***  
当史蒂夫到现场时，他立即感到更加自信。通常的繁忙帮助他专注于工作。操作人员安装了摄像头，助手来回奔波同时调节光线。一个裸男躺在床上，床真的很大。床上用品与两年前他们拍摄这部影片时的最后一次相同。  
当化妆师走近他进行近距离拍摄时时，史蒂夫解开了他的长袍。他看了看自己，转过身，发现巴基站在附近。  
“我在这里等我，你介意吗？” 他说。史蒂夫点点头。  
“当然。”  
“如果您不愿意与我沟通，我可以走得更远，不要干涉……如果您不愿意与我沟通，” 巴基紧张地补充道，走近了。“但是我认为……我们需要在舞台前进行接触，对吗？这样一切都会顺利进行。”   
“你说得对。”史蒂夫转过身，让化妆师可以用遮瑕膏涂抹背部。“你还好么？”  
“和往常一样友好。不错，先生。今年拍摄了很多影片。”巴基抬起眉毛，咧嘴一笑。  
“哦……我没在屏幕上看到你，” 史蒂夫有些尴尬的说到。  
巴基抬起下巴。  
“好吧，我可以给您一个发布我作品的网站。那里有些极端……我不知道你是否会欣赏它。如果你听说过，你就会知道……那是不愉快的。看着我和其他男人做爱。”   
“没有为什么？”史蒂夫抗议道。他转过身，巴基出现到他的视野中。“这是你的工作。我会很高兴地观看。”   
“很好，”巴基移开了视线。“好吧，你是大明星，对吗？我看了你的最后一部电影。老实说，我下载了盗版。门票很贵。”  
“下次写信给我，我会给你发邀请。”  
“听起来不错。你还用以前的号码吗？看来我没有删它。”  
“好极了，”史蒂夫喃喃地说，化妆师蹲下来。“哦！手很冷。”他笑了，但在巴基的目光下停了下来。  
“你看起来不错，”巴基中肯地说。“体重摇摆很多吗？”  
“我必须...导演有严格的要求，你知道的。你看起来也不错，巴克。”  
他们最后一次见面时，巴基太瘦了----几乎皮包骨头。还有等等，他的手...  
“你安了个新义肢，” 史蒂夫瞥了一眼闪亮的金属物件。“它看起来...功能强大。”  
“不是最方便的使用方式，” 巴基摇动他的铁手，使其在聚光灯下熠熠生辉，“但印象深刻。” 对图像有好处。通常我必须和她一起做各种各样的事情。巴基紧紧地双唇合拢，眼睛变硬了。-董事有严格的要求，这是肯定的。  
“你还好吗？”史蒂夫平静地问，凝视着巴基的脸。“你不后悔参与……这……骗局吗？”  
巴基没有时间回答，因为娜塔莎走到他们身边，开始跺起了脚。  
“托尼今天不会到，”娜塔莎不高兴的说到。“他给我写信说，他正忙着处理紧急事情。也许直到明天您完成第二个场景的时候他才能完成。”   
“经典的托尼作风，”史蒂夫嘟囔道。“不是强制性的，但是它做的很漂亮。”  
“对我来说，他只是很开心。” 娜塔莎环顾四周。  
“虽然他慷慨地支付这些，但我不介意，”巴基说。  
“好吧，你在这儿在说什么，男孩们？”娜塔莎将电话藏在口袋里，脸上露出笑容。这通常使史蒂夫很害怕。“尴尬交流吗？”  
“史蒂夫让我辞职，”巴基嘲讽地说。娜塔莎扬起了眉毛。  
“听起来很合理。你无需在相机上挥手就可以赚钱。”  
“好吧，是的，因为在好莱坞，他们只是在削弱这部大片中的主要角色，”巴基边说边紧紧地抚摸着他的长袍。“或者也许凭借我的出色相貌，我可以在加油站或二手货店找到一份工作。”  
“听起来你做对了，”娜塔莎皱着眉头，史蒂夫试图吞咽自己的喉咙。巴基有些生气地看着她。  
他说：“皮尔斯是一个很好的经纪人，他确保我不会在圈里饿死。并且无需进行数据分析。”   
“正如你所说，亲爱的。”娜塔莎举起了手。“好吧，史蒂夫，你不是想找一份更好的工作吗？痴迷于健身器材，你将成为一名出色的健身教练。”   
她开玩笑地说，可是史蒂夫还是很伤心。  
“你不仅知道我的肌肉，但是我不想//借助//身//体//来赚钱。”   
他放回长袍，以便一位化妆师可以给tun部上粉，而另一位化妆师可以在史蒂夫的胸部上涂上亮油。巴基和娜塔莎笑了，史蒂夫松了一口气，注意到巴基如此绝望地了包裹在他那该死的长袍中。  
当在化妆师面前脱衣服时，史蒂夫不由自主地多看了巴基一眼。巴基看起来真的很好，他总是看起来不错。两年前，史蒂夫和一个灵活而苗条的年轻人上床睡觉，现在在他面前是个强壮的男人。史蒂夫注意到他的胸部有两个小乳头的花纹（乍一看，它仍然很脆弱），并且tun部也很结实。巴基苍白的皮肤上出现了新的疤痕，史蒂夫不想知道在哪里。疤痕在一层遮瑕膏下消失后，他感到很高兴。  
“你有一个新的纹身。”当巴基将手举过头顶，并且前臂上忽然闪过一个黑点时，史蒂夫逃脱了。“什么是标签？您现在是食死徒吗？”  
“啊，你这个小书呆子。” 巴基拱起身子，亲切地回答，这样化妆师就可以更方便地在胸前擦油。如果他炫耀，那就一点也不故意。  
“不，是真的吗？章鱼？克苏鲁？”  
“九头蛇，”巴基瞥了一眼纹身。“砍下一只头，然后两只会长出来。象征某些事情根本无法被杀死。”   
史蒂夫喃喃地说：“如果是凤凰，那就更好了。”  
油慢慢从巴基的肚子滚下来。  
***  
他们赤裸上床睡觉。除了聚光灯的照耀之外，淹没现场的人们变得隐形了-在第///二///次史蒂夫忘却了他们的存在之后。每当这种情况发生时，就像魔术一样。相机打开，史蒂夫被运送到另一个地方，另一个现实-一切都变得如此……真实。  
巴基躺在丝绸床单上，看着他的两只蓝眼睛。史蒂夫也在凝视着他，慢慢地移动着。他悬在头顶，手掌放在巴基脸的两边，向前倾去亲吻。经过一个缓慢而周到的吻，他很快变得贪婪急切和不耐烦，好像他们都快要渴死了一样。巴基把手放在史蒂夫的背上-一只手掌发烫，另一只手掌冰冷无比，这使史蒂夫的皮肤变冷。  
史蒂夫吐了口气，听到巴基轻声低沉的笑声。巴基的嘴唇滑过他的下巴，在下巴上咬住脖子，然后移动到顶部。他的黑发聚集在头后部，散落在肩膀上，松紧带掉在床单的某处。  
史蒂夫似乎被带入了过去。他们在床上花的时间多于躺在床上的时间；他们研究彼此的身体，交谈和亲吻，入睡，事件被弄乱了。  
史蒂夫转过脸，使相机捕捉到他的表情。别忘了，他可是是专业人士。  
***  
“干得好，朋友，”助手说，递给史蒂夫一杯水。巴基已经穿上了他的黑色牛仔裤和一件带有一些摩托俱乐部标志的宽大的黑色T恤。史蒂夫帮他扣上了衬衫扣子。  
“明天见。”助手补充完就走开了。史蒂夫向他挥手致谢。  
“做得好。”巴基从口袋里抽出一袋皱巴巴的香烟。“你想去哪里吃夜宵吗？我贼饿。”  
“我向娜塔莎许诺过不会碰碳水化合物。”史蒂夫微笑。“我想我会喝蛋白质奶昔，再做两百次俯卧撑。”  
“你再完美不过了，史蒂夫。”巴基摇摇头，侧身看向他。“你是个huo la的艺术品。无论你现在遇到什么，他都是幸运的。”   
“好吧，他仍然没有机会评估生活中的一切，”史蒂夫害羞地喃喃道，巴基皱了皱眉似乎有些不理解。  
“距离远的关系，” 史蒂夫解释道。“我在网上遇到一个人。”  
“疯狂的粉丝？”  
“不，事实上，他还不知道我是谁。我们的意见是首先要彼此认识为个人，知道吗？没有交换照片和所有其他内容。那是一个有趣的经历，不是吗？”   
“所以他可能是个有点痛风的秃头老头，” 巴基咧嘴一笑。“很有可能是个老大爷。”  
“实际上，他是一个年轻的商人。除了阅读和有趣之外，我们还有其他的很多共同点。我们约定今年春天他从加利福尼亚来纽约工作时见面。”  
史蒂夫本来不想说太多，但现在，他想保护巴特旁边的巴基。没错，遇到一个从未握住您的手甚至不知道您的样子的人真是奇怪的事情，但是对于史蒂夫来说，这是一个理想的选择。他觉得自己和特伦特是真正的灵魂伴侣---他们长期的夜间往来关系在这方面使他更加坚强。巴基无权站在这里嘲笑他的关系，毕竟他还没有做到那一步。  
也许是因为巴基正在放弃并举起了手，所以他的脸上有些无奈。  
“好的，我确定他是个好人。” 您的口味有些无聊，中年妇女穿着针织开襟衫横穿马路，并从事休闲奶酪制作。  
“你怎么知道的？”史蒂夫皱了皱眉。“他有自己的奶酪工厂。”  
巴基突然大笑起来，把头向后仰去。史蒂夫的视线有些离不开他了，有一说一，巴基这个动作太犯规了。  
“经典，” 巴基笑着根本控制不住了。“非常像你，史蒂夫。”  
“你不了解我。”史蒂夫双臂交叉在胸前。“相信我，你绝对不了解我。”  
巴基的脸上的笑容消失了，好像从来没有过一样。哦，这该死的令人害怕的变化。他冷冷地凝视着史蒂夫，然后从烟盒中抽出一支香烟，并将其放入嘴中。  
“也许你是对的。”他慢慢走到停车场出口之前，他含糊地说，挥手示意再见。  
当娜塔莎突然出现在附近并抚摸他的手时，本来不会照顾人的史蒂夫开始做出了回应。  
“你在凝视，”她小声说，紧贴着史蒂夫。  
“我答应带你去兜风，但我可以改变主意，”他生气地回答。  
***  
那天晚上，史蒂夫打开聊天窗口，写信给特伦特。他在几分钟内回答了。在史蒂夫决定之前，他们聊了些废话。  
今天我看到了我的前任。  
特伦特发出了微笑，史蒂夫无法理解其含义。然后写道：  
听起来很糟糕。他想要什么？  
“我们共同努力，”史蒂夫说。“超越一个项目” 。  
你们两个之间有未解决的问题吗？一秒钟后从特伦特来。史蒂夫笑了。当谈到感情时，他从来都不是一个很开放的人，但是特伦特总是以某种方式知道他的想法。他们通信了半年，在这段时间里他们互相学习得很好。  
离别不是很好。那是很久以前。  
你要我过来填补他的脸吗？特伦特写道。  
史蒂夫笑了。在一个空房子里，他的笑声听起来很可怕。  
我可以为自己站起来。没关系 他变了。我认为情况会更好。  
别说他变得性感了。  
他们没有讨论他们的关系的排他性，特伦特不大可能有嫉妒的权利，特别是考虑到史蒂夫根本无法忍受。但是互联网无法理解某些短语的表达方式，因此史蒂夫认为特伦特只是在钉住他。  
他希望如此。  
实际上，它是真的。  
想给他机会吗？特伦特持续发问。  
“绝对不是” 史蒂夫说。他爬下床给自己倒牛奶。史蒂夫在厨房里徘徊，寻找合适的玻璃杯时，他无心地揉着嗓子，然后突然停下来，用一面镜子的门转向微波炉。他抬起下巴，看着自己的倒影，然后手指抚摸自己的脖子，留下一条xing红色的小痕迹。  
“该死，巴基，”他喃喃地说。  
然后他回到床上，写道：  
特伦特，你想周末去纽约吗？咱们可以见面。  
他等了很久才回答，可惜还没有没有等到，就关了灯，然后强迫自己入睡。  
***  
当巴基拍摄一个独奏场面时，史蒂夫正在和托尼聊天。巴基迟到了，但他的助手带来了一盒非常好的香槟，这是用作道歉的。  
“我不敢相信我们会最终完成它，”托尼说，将他那家伙的眼镜移到了额头上。“史蒂夫，宝贝，我不认为你会那样做。”  
“嗯，我知道这对您来说有多重要。此外，这部电影真的很棒，您在其中投入了很多钱，”史蒂夫说。  
“来吧，这只是色情片。”托尼笑了起来，站在旁边的娜塔莎无情地翻了个白眼。“但是我很高兴再次见到你。你最近几年一直很忙，对吧？”   
“人气以及你看到的所有，” 史蒂夫笑了，他还是无法将目光从床上的巴基身上移开。真的，他真的很好。  
他甚至不可能猜到多少。托尼还满怀热情地盯着巴基，巴基弯腰对着镜头，抚摸着自己的双腿。“考虑到他的经纪人是谁，他将需要花费数年的治疗才能摆脱一切烦恼。”  
“巴基永远不会同意接受治疗，”史蒂夫摇了摇头，托尼皱了皱眉。  
“实际上，他从我这里发现了一些优秀的专家。但是我不做自我挖掘，所以我几乎不建议他做任何事情。”   
“认真吗？我...我想我可以带他去山姆。他真的吗？”-史蒂夫屏住呼吸，惊讶地盯着巴基，巴基在重新回到自己的职业之前引起了他的注意。“他真的变了，对吧？”  
“我认为他朝这个方向努力。他变得轻松多了。今年我们有几个联合项目。那家伙真的接受任何报价。”托尼从口袋里掏出一个正在吵的电话。“先生们，对不起，你们需要拯救世界。”  
“我根本不知道是什么束缚了你，”娜塔莎说，托尼搬来喝一瓶香槟时照顾着他。  
“他比他的声音更性感，” 史蒂夫笑了。“你只需要给他一个机会。”  
“你甚至会在墨索里尼发现一些好东西，”娜塔莎抱怨道。“圣史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
他们沉默了下来，看着平台，在明亮的灯光下，巴基坐在枕头上，屏住呼吸。他的铁手滑过他的胸部，无声地划伤了皮肤，他们的嘴唇分开了。史蒂夫抓着香槟纸杯猛地开始咳嗽。  
“你不会再卷入其中吗？” 娜塔莎轻声问，没有把目光从巴基身上移开。“上次您完全被击败。”  
“我没有被打扰，非常感谢。恋爱关系结束后，很难过。”史蒂夫低下了眼睛。“并不是说我们有一个真正的关系，只是……有些痛苦。”  
“你从来没有告诉过我为什么要分手，”娜塔莎语调均匀。史蒂夫叹了口气。  
“我们还年轻，我们……我们想要不同的东西。我想他那时就吓到我了。他不太...稳定。”   
娜塔莎猛地转向史蒂夫，盯着他的脸试图在上面寻找答案，而史蒂夫用力地盯着巴基。  
“他伤害了你吗？被迫做某事？”   
“不，”史蒂夫坚定地回答。“不，他从未越过边界。”  
娜塔莎相信他，因为史蒂夫是一名演员，可以控制住自己。  
***  
他们当天拍摄的最后一个场景使史蒂夫确信那仍然是一间艺术馆。没有人希望为色情片感到悲伤。人们通常更喜欢幸福的结局，而观看色情内容则更是如此。好吧，这只是史蒂夫的臆想而已。  
不知何故，这个场景比其他场景更加亲密。当相机拍摄特写镜头时，他和巴基需要坐在床上看着对方的眼睛，几乎脸对脸都快贴上去了。他们看着彼此，好像他们想永远记住对方的模样，直到世界尽头。  
他们全身赤裸，坐在床上，互相问好。史蒂夫将巴基的手放在他的前臂上，轻轻地抚摸着他的皮肤。他感到自己的皮肤在跳动。巴基的脸在辐射光下几乎无法分辨，但史蒂夫注意到了他的眼睛：晶莹剔透，几乎透明。  
一切似乎都冻结了，时间停留在那一刹那。  
史蒂夫试图在脑海中保持正确的形象：两个陌生人在一个喧闹的聚会上相撞，厌倦了漫长而炎热的做爱。彼此无名，无线欢愉，准备永世相随。他想起了巴基的声音，他想起了他的气味，脸颊上的多刺的胡茬，手指，挤压着肋骨。他想起了巴基早上没有衣服的样子，没有早上喝咖啡就几乎困的不成样子。他们在现实中从未见过面，但是他们干了很多，在休息时他们互相交谈，大笑，互相煮饭，如果他们之间缺少某种东西以致使一切变得严肃……那么，他们就有机会了。  
他们本该密不可分。彼此沉默了一分钟，巴基突然低下了脸。  
“对不起，”他敏锐地说。“原谅我。”他向后伸出手，史蒂夫的手掌掉在皱巴巴的床上。巴基跳下床，大步走向他的更衣室。  
史蒂夫麻木了一秒钟，然后冲向他。  
“巴克？”他敲门。门没有上锁，他走进屋子，在镜子前找到了巴基。  
他迅速擦干了泛红的眼睛。  
“我马上回来，” 巴基平静地说道。  
“你还好吗？”  
“是的没错，我很好，史蒂夫。你看不到吗？”  
史蒂夫双臂交叉在胸前。他开始感觉有点凉了，他心想下次至少穿一件浴袍。当他前任全裸且周围都没有相机时，史蒂夫确信自己还没有准备好与前任进行一次实心的交谈。  
“你还吃那些药吗？” 他终于问了。巴基缓缓抬头看着他，水已经干了。  
“我很干净，”他回答。“好几个月了。”  
“很好。” 史蒂夫脚当场。他不知道还有什么要问的。“很好 我会...我会在外面。”  
托尼说他们取得了足够的成就，并祝贺他们完成了该项目。他们一起喝了一点，拍了张照片上传到instagram，然后分开了。  
在停车场，在史蒂夫闪亮的蓝色汽车前，他和巴基尴尬地拥抱彼此。  
“好吧，也许我们会再见到你。” 巴基的眼神在墨镜后有些闪躲。  
“当然。” 史蒂夫紧握他的钥匙链并目送巴基离开。


	2. Chapter 2

但是史蒂夫知道他们不会见面。也许他们会以某种方式进行通话，或者有时候来一杯……但他们永远不会。他们没有成为朋友。史蒂夫他无法想象自己会和巴基讨论任何废话，在沙发上摔倒在他旁边看一部愚蠢的动作片，或者与他分享冰箱里的干三明治。  
他没有很多朋友。也许这是他的错：史蒂夫没有寻求结识新朋友。如果发生这种情况，他总是立即知道会导致什么。  
就比如一年前，命运让他与山姆相识，史蒂夫平静的声音表示他们相处得很好。这就仿佛是魔术一样----论两个性格不同的人之间如何建立牢固的友谊。  
“我们为什么要看这个？” 史蒂夫发牢骚并将山姆的头放在腿上。上天作证，他只想知道伯恩的那一部分结局。  
“因为今天轮到我选电影了，”山姆回答。“你想看什么？”  
“《好日子》①”  
“我们不会再对真爱进行评论，” 山姆手持遥控器立即说道。  
“《卡萨布兰卡》怎么样？”史蒂夫尝试问道。山姆翻了个白眼，试图把头从膝盖上移开，并且表示不想和自己身边人说话。  
“我不认为你这么守旧。”  
史蒂夫叹了口气。  
“我知道，您只是在假装，” 山姆轻描淡写。“每个人都喜欢伯恩。就像《在布鲁日走到底部》②或《教父》一样。你禁不住要爱教父史蒂夫，否则你就是脑子长炮。”   
“我不应该爱教父。”当史蒂夫正在愤怒地反对山姆的观点并表现的坐立不安。“仅仅因为我是一个男人，我就不应该……”  
钥匙互相碰撞的声音在走廊上响起。  
“我喜欢教父，”娜塔莎走进客厅。  
“难怪，”史蒂夫讽刺地回答，他起身从她那拿起一个外卖袋。“你自己肯定是出身黑手党了。”  
“有人说错话咯，” 山姆低声跟娜塔莎说，他圆着眼睛，伸出手以迅雷不及掩耳之势堵住了耳朵。  
“是因为昨天的事情么吗？史蒂夫，你要知道每个人无法得到自己所有喜欢的角色。”娜塔莎在沙发上原本史蒂夫的位置坐下。  
“但是我真的很想演！” 史蒂夫低声回复。“这座城市对我们两个人来说太小了……”  
娜塔莎和山姆以夸张的热情鼓掌。混蛋 史蒂夫对他们微笑，跌倒在沙发上。  
“他们让我脱下裤子，在镜头前转过身，”他抱怨着看着伯恩屏幕保护程序。  
“告诉我一些我不知道的，”娜塔莎哼了一声。  
“而且你知道他们为什么拒绝我吗？” 史蒂夫没有放弃。他试图用一种戏剧性的语气叙述，没人能拒绝。“因为我的腿！您是否听说过牛仔弯曲的双腿？在狂野的西部，他们从不下马，所以他们的腿是个轮子。我可以让自己的双腿弯曲。我自己付钱给他。”③  
“因为你的腿太直所以他们拒绝了你？”山姆眯起眼睛。“那么字面意义，是因为您太帅气了？”  
“闭嘴，老兄。以后你要再投诉，没有人会理你。”  
史蒂夫有些无语，于是拿起一盒辣面条。娜塔莎将双脚放在臀部下以保持温暖，山姆将餐巾和牙签推到自己的腿上。他们先看了电影的三分之一，然后又被不休的争论分散注意力，于是他们完美地错过了影片中所有精彩的部分。  
到最后的时候，山姆将头靠在沙发上打瞌睡，尽管史蒂夫此时看上去有些猥琐，但是娜塔莎还是拍了张他张着嘴的照片。  
有一说一，他爱这些家伙。有了他们，史蒂夫的生活开始...几乎走上正轨。  
***  
史蒂夫跑步的时候呼吸极其均匀，音乐在他的耳机里不断循环播放。有时他在赛道上会遇到熟人----那些像他一样无论风雨每天都坚持奔跑的人们。他们互相点头致意，然后史蒂夫继续前进，不断循环。  
价格不菲的全新绿色运动鞋穿在脚上，使得他的腿几乎感觉不到沥青的粘度。有时史蒂夫似乎会产生一些错觉：如果他再使劲儿一用力蹬地，那么自己的身子就会直接从地面离开。  
锻炼时间结束了，史蒂夫停下来喘口气。他去了买了一袋烤栗子，公园里有很多卖的，与此同时他又给自己买了水。当他大口喝水的时候，他猛地一机灵。史蒂夫转过身，但并没人注意。也许有人给他拍了张照片，不过没关系；史蒂夫不太受众，但有时也会遇到粉丝。最近，她和娜塔莎去了一家寿司店，史蒂夫给一个戴着眼镜的害羞女孩亲笔签名了。娜塔莎为他们拍照，并强迫史蒂夫将照片上传到他自己的Instagram上。她确保进行了某种活动，并且还接管了史蒂夫的twitter。不得不说，娜塔莎擅长于此类事情。  
史蒂夫再次环顾四周。在他看来，有人站在远处的树木旁看着他，但是当史蒂夫转身时，那里没有人。  
他的“智能手表”闪烁着，提醒有人给他发短信。  
是特伦特。  
“也许我会在几周后到纽约。好吧，我们再见。”  
史蒂夫笑了。他把空瓶子扔进垃圾箱，然后回到了跑步机上继续锻炼。  
***  
史蒂夫很长一段时间都没有拍摄。准确的说，除了在托尼的工作室进行为期两天的短暂工作外，史蒂夫超过三个月都没有出演。幸运的是，他可以有时间闲逛了，虽然很无聊。  
哦对了，他还可能无限制使用山姆的训练基地以及那里提供的福利。  
今天晚上，他们煮蔬菜千层面。他们中间没有一个素食主义者，但是没人愿意打碎肉，所以山姆在一个煎锅里炖西红柿，娜塔莎和史蒂夫应该把蔬菜切碎，但是它们却乱七八糟。  
山姆一个多小时之内一直在谈论他的新男友。刚开始时不得不说那是很有趣的，但是现在史蒂夫不确定他还能听进去更多关于这位兄弟的譬如“惊人的，卷曲的，像蛇形的头发”此类的信息。于是他无聊地翻遍了娜塔莎的Instagram。  
“它是什么？”史蒂夫说，徘徊在照片上。有一个杯子，里边盛着浓郁的咖啡，桌子上摆放着风景如画的餐巾纸，在左上角可以看到半条胳膊。这真的不是在煞风景，不过那确实看上去是真的胳膊。  
“那个......” 娜塔莎望着史蒂夫越过肩膀。“咖啡馆的老板付钱给我拿走他的烂咖啡。她讲的很认真，所以无法理解这是不是真的。”  
“你遇见巴基了吗？” 史蒂夫试图转移话题，但是他还是无法将自己的视线从照片上撕下来。山姆屏住呼吸并正在喃喃自语一些关于卷发和第三次约会的事情。  
“是的，我们讨论了几个重要的问题，”娜塔莎肯定地回复了史蒂夫。她从山姆的冰箱里拿了瓶冰啤酒，也许这是最后一瓶。“你知道他是帮助无家可归妇女的志愿者组织的一员吗？”  
“什么？不......”史蒂夫喃喃自语。  
“是的，并认为自己是女权主义者，”娜塔莎一针见血。“他在皮尔斯手下工作期间，我为他提供了一些好的建议。他受到了极大的支持和帮助，这对他百利而无一害。”   
“在我看来，你不会和他成为朋友。”史蒂夫放下电话，双臂交叉在胸前。“这有点尴尬，因为他有点像我的前任。”  
“前任？”山姆的注意力终于从柿子汤那儿转移过来了。“谁伤了你的心？”  
“没人伤我。山姆，那是在你之前，我们甚至都不认识！” 史蒂夫叹了口气，他伸手去够啤酒，但娜塔莎把酒瓶拿开了。  
“说真的，你能在我背后藏多久？”  
娜塔莎看上去并不愉快。  
她说：“你不会与我们讨论你自己的问题，即使没有你，我们也会照样面对。”   
“而且我不会和巴恩斯成为朋友，但他……对于你似乎是个合适的人选。你现在很少见到这样的人。”   
“好了，谢谢。”史蒂夫似乎同意了。  
“根据你的故事，我能想象他完全不同。” 娜塔莎继续喝着啤酒，感到沮丧和沮丧。“但是他确实是在努力改善自己的生活……以及其他人的生活。我喜欢这样的。”   
“您要我现在加入所有布鲁克林志愿者团体吗？” 史蒂夫嫉妒地问。娜塔莎摇了摇头。  
“不，哥们。如果您不希望我与巴恩斯交谈，请直接说出来。”   
“不，” 史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“不，我认为没关系。他可能需要朋友。我很高兴他下定决心。无论如何，这与我无关。”   
“很好，因为下周我们要开会讨论一场慈善活动，”娜塔莎笑着说出来，并试图理解他为什么对所有这些事情如此不自在。然后她被史蒂夫嘲笑了回去。  
娜塔莎很少认可别人，从她嘴里说出“可以”这个词似乎是对他人最高的赞扬。  
“我能进一步了解你神秘的前任吗？”山姆没有眼力见的问着。  
“告诉我有关莱利的卷发的更多有用的信息，”史蒂夫建议，山姆立即把其余的疑问全部硬生生咽回到肚子里了。  
***  
史蒂夫签署合同后，电话响了。  
“好吧，然后我将把所有详细信息通过邮件发送给您，”导演伸出手说，史蒂夫紧紧握了握，然后与制片人和他的助手重复了同样的步骤。他有些尴尬的接起了电话。  
“你永远猜不到谁给我写的，” 山姆的声音从电话中传来。  
“你永远不会猜到我一个月内将去哪里拍摄的，” 史蒂夫语气生硬的地回答了他，然后向接待员点点头。他用帅气的脑袋和肩膀夹住电话，手忙脚乱的穿上皮夹克。此时史蒂夫看上去像个从乐队里刚出来的男孩。  
“我已经在去你的路上，现在有点忙...半小时后在我们家再见，好吗？”史蒂夫走进停车场寻找他的车。  
山姆开始对他说些什么，但后来有人分散了他的注意力，他笑了起来：  
“好的，我去咖啡厅。”  
史蒂夫在路上花费了20分钟，如果他没有在路边刹车来帮助一个被摩托车撞倒的人的话，他本来可以更快地完成这段路程的。他不喜欢开会迟到，特别是在与山姆的传统午餐时----他有大约一个小时的吃饭和聊天时间，然后他急匆匆回到老将中心。他们在山姆工作对面的一家小咖啡馆见面，史蒂夫进来时，女服务员向他挥手致意。史蒂夫笑了。他大步穿过明亮的大厅，一直到远端，到他们通常坐在窗户旁边的桌子旁。  
当他靠近时，看到山姆并不孤单，因为黑人小伙此时脸上挂着一个大大的笑容。  
“呃，嗨，”史蒂夫说，停在餐桌旁。山姆放下了手中的咖啡并抬起了头。  
“嗨。” 巴基从椅子上站起来，向史蒂夫伸出手。史蒂夫紧紧捏了一下他的手掌。“实际上，我已经准备要走了。额，其实我不想打扰你。”   
“你为啥来这儿啊？”史蒂夫边往山姆这边走边问巴基。  
“我只需要和山姆讨论一些事情。希望你不要介意。” 巴基皱着眉头似乎有些不悦。  
“好吧，他不是我的财产。”史蒂夫开玩笑，然后脸红了，他迟钝的意识到这么说似乎并不好。山姆扬起了眉毛，而巴基则强迫地笑了起来。  
“好的，我该走了。祝你拥有美好的一天，山姆。”巴基拍拍山姆的肩膀，然后绕过史蒂夫，冲到出口。史蒂夫靠在桌子旁，试图整理一下自己的思路。  
“那是什么？”山姆盯着他问道。  
“不好意思 我不知道，我只是……我想我还没准备在这里见到他。很抱歉我脱口而出...好吧，你知道。”  
“嗯，”山姆用特殊的语气说，当他试图分析史蒂夫时就打开了。史蒂夫抬起下巴，立刻就生气了。  
“没关系。你最好告诉我。您昨天甚至都不认识他，今天您正在讨论任何业务吗？”  
“我想警告您，” 山姆耸耸肩，向服务员挥手，打算再要一杯咖啡。一秒钟后，服务员就在他面前放了一个新杯子和一大盘意大利面。  
“我俩用电话联系的。你有新目标吗？”  
“算了，”史蒂夫不耐烦地说道，紧紧握住手中的菜单。“我想知道他开始了啥。”  
“放松，牛仔④。” 山姆故作轻松的望着史蒂夫，然后他毫不费力地呼了气。“您的好友巴基昨晚在Facebook上给我写了留言。显然，娜塔莎提到了我与谁一起工作，他想知道我是否可以成为他的治疗师。”   
“世界上这么多人，他偏偏选择了你？并且从某种角度来讲，你认为这是一个好主意？逗我呢？”   
“我认为他只是不知道从何入手。当然，我不能命令他，但我向他推荐了好几个人。他去了退伍军人中心与我的同事见面并安排了面谈，然后我们就好巧不巧的在这儿见面了。”  
史蒂夫向后靠在椅子上，慢慢消化他听到的信息。  
“约会和治疗？我们只是在谈论一个人吗？”  
“好吧，在Facebook上，他被列为詹姆斯，所以我不确定，” 山姆笑着说。“但是据我了解，巴基可能有点像昵称？”  
史蒂夫并不知道该怎么回复。他们见了面，他们性交了，史蒂夫疯狂地爱上了这个家伙，但他从未问过他的名字咋来的以及它的含义。  
“那么，现在他将去退伍军人中心？”  
“你知道我们向平民提供私人建议，” 山姆耸耸肩。“这真的让你难过吗？我们遇到了什么？你被分手这伤的么厉害吗？”   
“不，不。”史蒂夫叹了一口气并笑了一下。他终于打开菜单，开始准备选择午餐。  
“对不起，我反应太激烈了。可能是因为我已经整整两年没有听到有关他的任何消息，现在有关他的身影和消息突然到处都是----而且我不知道该怎么做。好吧，让我们谈谈一些有趣的事情……我得到了这个角色！”  
在聊天和吃饭时，史蒂夫终于放松了。谢天谢地，他的焦虑，烦躁的感觉消失了。  
***  
特伦特说他的旅行被推迟了，但是据可靠消息，他最迟秋天就能到纽约跟史蒂夫见面了。  
“该死，我要出差。在洛杉矶。”  
史蒂夫揉了揉脸。他蜷缩在床上，只剩下昏暗的灯在房间的尽头燃烧。阴影笼罩着整个房间，汽车的灯光在窗外闪烁，而史蒂夫在这幢简陋的大房子里感到非常孤独。  
“整个秋天？” 特伦特写道。拍摄应该从九月到十一月进行，但是史蒂夫有可能会被困在那里直到冬天。在洛杉矶见圣诞节真有趣。另一方面，史蒂夫对这部新电影及其角色都很满意。  
但是他无法将所有这些都写给特伦特，因为那样他就不得不承认：“我是一名演员。也许您是在大银幕上的几部同性恋电影中看到我的……或者是色情片中的。”  
“我们会解决的。我真的很想见你，” 特伦特的信息在屏幕上闪烁，史蒂夫笑了。  
“我想见到你。听。还有其余的所有。”  
“例如什么？”  
史蒂夫笑了。他们像其他所有年轻人一样互相调情。  
“例如，触摸你的jj。”  
然而，作为一个乖宝贝，他勤奋地与邻居的女孩见面，并试图取悦他的父母，而他的同父异母兄弟则知道双性恋的乐趣。  
他不再是孩子了，真是太幸运了！  
史蒂夫微笑着，将手放到钥匙上。  
“或者，例如，紧紧抓住你的屁股。咬你的脖子。躺在你的头上，感受所有的重量。”  
特伦特立即开始输入答案。  
“哇，”他写道。再说一遍：“ 你想让我在上面么？”  
史蒂夫笑了。  
“你想要全部吗，先生？我完全不在乎，前面或后面，上面或者下面。你可以认为我想尝试所有的可能。”  
“如果我重一吨呢？如果我像冥王星一样圆呢？”  
史蒂夫再次大笑。他爬到被窝下，拖着一台笔记本电脑，躲在简易帐篷里。他打出回复时，蓝光照亮了他的脸：  
“冥王星是最小的行星，所以我认为我可以以某种方式做掉它。”  
特伦特写道：“冥王星不再是行星之一了。”  
“闭嘴！天体！”  
“也许你可以用你的家伙把我的嘴填满。我很想把它塞在嘴里。”  
史蒂夫叹了口气。他很久没有和任何人交往了。对于一个在如此丰富的床上场景中出演的演员来说，他过分的禁欲。  
“你还要对我做什么？” -史蒂夫用一只手打字，另一只手穿上睡裤。他慢慢地抚摸自己，阅读屏幕上的线条，然后不时地用一根手指键入答案，但是有时会沉迷。他们之间的往来变得越来越坦率。某个时刻，史蒂夫投降了，他将头垂在胸前，阴/茎不断抽搐，过分的快感终究变成了负担。他咬紧牙关，试图使自己重振雄风，但像往常一样，快乐要么随波逐流，要么急剧消退。史蒂夫永远无法迅速给自己来一发，许多人认为这是一个优势，但他筋疲力尽。他只是想最终感觉良好。该死的四倍耐力，史蒂夫忍不住想。  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛，拍了拍特伦特⑤。他在想象自己床上有一个晦涩的男性形象。他强迫自己放慢手速，轻轻地抚摸自己的阴茎，用手指抚摸柱体，轻轻地沿着头部摩擦，用另一只手抬起蛋，使蛋紧贴会阴。史蒂夫嘶哑地呼气。这里真的很热，史蒂夫喘不过气来。  
他想像特伦特如何悬在他身上，他又热又沉的身体如何不动，甚至不能不呼吸。他继续相向当他的嘴唇从脖子上滑落到肩膀上时，留下淡淡的咬痕，而指甲则划伤了他的皮肤。  
史蒂夫抬起头，将手滑过阴茎，将他越来越多地压在肚子上。他的胃在跳动，双腿被汗水浸湿，沿着床单散落。他在心里咒骂着，史蒂夫将臀部向手臂猛拉，然后他的另一只手再次滑过自己的臀部，并用想象自己用手指触摸对方身后的那个洞。  
他想象着特伦特两只强壮的手抓住自己的臀部，腿部缠绕着史蒂夫瘦弱却有力的腰肢，巴基在一旁面目表情的把史蒂夫的雄鸽试图引入自己后面的洞里。  
一切结束后，史蒂夫把毯子扔回去，冰冷的空气迅速缠上了高潮过后潮湿的皮肤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① 作者应该是在说《On a Clear Day》，其为2005年英国上映的由加比·戴尔拉Gaby Dellal导演的，由Brenda Blethyn Joan、Billy Boyd Danny等人主演的剧情类电影。  
> ②作者应该是在说《In Bruges》，中文版译名为《杀手没有假期》，文中是俄文译名的中文直译。下面提到的《教父》是关于意大利黑帮的，有书和电影，看着还挺过瘾的，18以下不建议阅读观看呢。  
> ③这个我有点不确定。妹子可能是想表达西部牛仔总是呆在马背上，因此腿部经常处于一个蜷缩状态，但是他们的腿十分的帅气（因为发达的肌肉）。  
> ④之前史蒂夫跟娜塔莎和山姆开玩笑的时候，把自己的腿跟西部牛仔的作比较，于是这里延续了这个玩笑。  
> ⑤准确的说应该是拍拍手机。这块儿真的不知道该怎么翻译表达更好了，看着爽就完事了。


	3. Chapter 3

当山姆在星期五晚上邀请他吃晚饭时，史蒂夫感到很高兴----这意味着他可以随心所欲，在客房里的沙发过夜，听听山姆在舒适的客厅里的滴答时钟。这意味着他不必再花一个晚上，就可以尝试在屏幕上的文字中找到慰藉，或者自己的幻想，或者重新阅读剧本。  
不管这一切多么令人痛苦，史蒂夫都不能孤身一人-山姆晃了晃脑子。那是朋友的目的，对吧？  
他们做饭，聊天，大笑，讨论里斯·威瑟斯庞（Reese Witherspoon）参加新录像带的可能性。  
史蒂夫开心地说：“她很有可能同意这个角色。”  
他仿佛自己就是里斯·威瑟斯彭，一位广为人知且薪水很高的明星。说实话，在一部电影里与著名明星一起表演已经不差啥了。  
“真叫人疯狂，” 山姆在傍晚第四次重复道。“保证为我签名。”  
“也许我可以说服她来你家吃晚饭，”史蒂夫笑了。  
山姆做个鬼脸。  
“你说得对。但是，如果你必须在屏幕上接吻怎么办？你是否真的被赋予了异性恋角色？”  
“为什么？”史蒂夫笑了。“她是主角的女朋友，我是主角的最好朋友。尽管他们没有在剧中表明这个角色是不是，但我很确定他就是同性恋。”  
山姆被SMS的声音分散了注意力，皱着眉头看了看屏幕就把它挂掉了。几分钟后，它又响了。山姆一直没有透露女朋友的新消息，因此史蒂夫推断他俩进展的可能不太顺利。他没有问山姆现在怎么样了，只是想山姆什么时候想告诉了再继续问下去。  
“你可以接听，”电话第三次响起时他说。山姆递给他一把木勺，然后火速消失在隔壁房间。史蒂夫心不在焉地搅动晚餐，一边看着自己在窗玻璃中的倒影。  
然后他注意到窗外有东西。  
他贴近窗户，看着外面漆黑且空无一人的街道。  
“我看还是巴基？” 当山姆回来时，他惊讶地喃喃自语。  
“在哪儿？”山姆去了窗户那里。  
“你看，在巴士站。”  
“他给我发短信说他在治疗师那里遇到了一些问题，于是取消了会面以及其他内容，”山姆皱着眉说道。“你认为是吗？他在那里干啥？”  
“我不知道，”史蒂夫把瓢扔进水槽里。“我们也许可以去找出答案。”  
他穿上外套并迅速冲下楼，山姆几乎跟不上他的脚步。他们穿过那条空旷的马路，停下来时你会发现他们全身都湿透了-----此时的雨水彻骨的冰冷，现在还远远没有到春天呢 。  
巴基独自一人坐在长凳上，呆呆地盯着眼前的某处地方。他的头发湿了，粘在脸上，看上去完全是一副流浪汉的样子了。当史蒂夫出现在他的面前时，他抬起了头。巴基楞了一下，刚开始似乎没有认出他。  
“嘿，” 史蒂夫轻声说道。“你还好吗？”  
“什么？..你来这儿做什么？” 巴基嘶哑地问。  
他瞥了一眼史蒂夫旁边的身影。“山姆？”  
“我住在这里。”山姆披着斗篷回答。“还有你的......朋友？”  
“我……”巴基环顾四周，仿佛第一次想知道他为什么要在一个空站停留。“我只是在街上闲逛，现在我在等公共汽车。”  
山姆瞥了一眼手表。  
“你已经待了很久了，巴基。” 史蒂夫轻声说。  
“你还好吗？” 史蒂夫再次问。巴基的眼睛红了；他甚至都没注意到自己浑身颤抖。  
“是的 是的，我...没关系，”巴基站起来，他外套的左袖子晃了晃。“我得走了。”  
他在雨中跑开了，史蒂夫紧追着他。  
“等一下！你要去哪里？发生了什么？”他赶上了巴基，然后走到了一起。巴基放慢了脚步。水从他的脸上流下来，鼻子上垂下一大滴水。  
“不好意思 我不想打扰任何人。我不知道山姆住在这里，我只是……有点迷路了。”  
“好吧，我们找到了你。 让我叫出租车。你不能自己走到布鲁克林……或你现在的住所，”史蒂夫笑着说，尽管巴基固执地扭过头，但他仍然看着巴基。  
“假肢在哪里？”  
“我把它取下来了。” 巴基冰冷冷地回答，然后耸了耸肩，使空袖子像摆一样摇摆。“我只是…”  
“听着，去我们那儿待一会儿，你会暖和一点，然后我们叫出租车。” 山姆以一种合理的语气建议，上前去。  
“好吗？非常近，走吧。”他轻松地用手肘碰了一下巴基。  
他们默默地回到了房子并上了电梯，巴基看着他的眼睛在按钮上，而史蒂夫和山姆在他身后看着对方。公寓很温暖，顺带着烧焦的辣椒味。  
“来这儿。”山姆示意巴基去洗手间。“我给你一些可以神奇的东西。有吹风机，可以吹干头发。”  
“很好，” 巴基在门前乖乖地点点头。  
“我没有打扰你吗？”他瞥了史蒂夫，额头皱了皱。巴基是什么意思？他认为，他们在这里做什么-像兔子一样他妈的？  
“没关系，” 山姆坚定地推着巴基。  
门关上后水沙沙作响。  
“你会泡茶吗？”山姆看着史蒂夫。  
“必须的。”  
史蒂夫放下水壶，在桌子上散落着茶叶，在他的鼻子下面诅咒。他从未见过巴基如此崩溃。无论发生什么，该疗法都无济于事。当他带着一堆干净的东西来时，他向山姆报告了这件事。  
-通常会发生-刚开始改善之前，情况会变得更糟。山姆反对说，有必要将问题暴露出来，然后开始进行处理。史蒂夫怀疑地哼了一声。他绝不会允许另一个人（治疗师）对他这样做。他的问题生活得很好，没有外界的关注，非常感谢。  
“你会和他说话吗？” 史蒂夫问，淋浴间的水什么时候消失了。  
“我会尽我所能，” 山姆回答。“你注意到他的好事。”  
史蒂夫畏缩。他伤心地认为巴基坐了多久，在这停在完全虚脱在他们到达前。  
山姆带领巴基到他的卧室，他们紧紧地关上了门。史蒂夫设法泡茶，喝了一杯。然后茶冷却下来，史蒂夫又煮了新茶，然后又冷却了。  
当山姆最终离开卧室时，他跳了起来，几乎撞倒了椅子。  
“他怎么样？”史蒂夫迅速问。  
“他现在正在睡觉，” 山姆简短地回答，凝视着锅子。-傅，好，一团糟。我不想吃它。  
“我给你烤面包。” 史蒂夫爬上抽屉，山姆在上面放了面包，开始在厨房里乱扔东西。山姆焦急地看着他。  
“所以发生了什么事？” 最终史蒂夫问，但是他马上意识到山姆不打算赘述。  
“有人冒犯了他吗？是皮尔斯吗？疯狂的小人，他马上就结束了。”  
“你知道我不能讨论这个，无论是你还是其他人。”  
“你不是他的治疗师，”史蒂夫说。  
“今天我就是他的治疗师。”山姆再次放下水壶。  
“最主要的是他正在好转。他现在正在治疗的最艰难的时期，但我相信他能应付过来。”  
“我知道，”史蒂夫平静地回答，看着烤面包机的肠子。“是的我知道。”  
他们铺开沙发，在客厅睡觉。  
***  
史蒂夫今天起床晚了。实际上，他是早起的鸟儿，但他长时间无法入睡，并且为了不打扰山姆他不得不保持安静。时钟嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音不绝于耳，每秒都越来越漫长，指针走动的声音越来越吵闹，直到这种声音震耳欲聋。  
现在，史蒂夫独自一人躺在沙发上，除非娜塔莎一直陪着他们直到早晨，否则沙发通常是不会散开的，这种情况很少见。裹在床单上，T恤藏在腋下。  
史蒂夫坐起来，听听房子的声音。山姆一定没叫醒他就去锻炼了。  
“巴基？”  
“......”  
巴基可能还在睡觉。史蒂夫摇了摇头。他几乎不记得昨晚的所有细节，但是现在看来非常简单自然-巴基在隔壁的房间里睡觉。  
史蒂夫起身，洗了个澡，打开咖啡机，开始炸华夫饼。  
半小时后，当山姆尚未返回时，巴基进入厨房。他的头发直立，长发朝不同的方向卷曲，被枕头压碎。他看上去很糟糕-就像在酒精巡演之后一样。令人震惊的是，巴基走到桌子旁，跌下椅子。他穿着山姆带有Dodgers徽标的T恤，他的左袖子空空如也，十分醒目。  
史蒂夫拿出两个盘子和枫糖浆。  
“咖啡？”他高兴地问。  
但是巴基有些厌恶地看着他。一直都是这样----巴基起床很晚，直到第一杯咖啡之前几乎都无法思考，而史蒂夫在清晨则精力充沛，就像夏日那初升的太阳一样耀眼并充满活力。  
不过，巴基点了点头，于是被子被史蒂夫用咖啡装满了。  
“华夫饼仍然很热。” 他把盘子放在桌子中间。“你不想吃吗？”  
巴基再次情绪不高的点点头，毫无意义地抓着他的杯子。  
在他准备好之前，史蒂夫不会问巴基任何事情-----也许他无权这样做。他把糖浆倒在华夫饼上开始吃东西，而巴基搅拌着咖啡。  
当杯中的咖啡剩下很少的时候，巴基有点生气了。  
“早上好。”他盯着拿着刀叉的史蒂夫哑着声音说。“为什么糖浆会在你的早餐华夫饼上面？”  
史蒂夫笑了笑。他很少允许自己吃甜食，但是如果 ，他就不会在浇头上ski脚。  
“我建议你加入，”他说，巴基笨拙地拿起叉子。板另一侧的刀保持在原位。  
“你的假体怎么了？” 史蒂夫问，他似乎问错了，于是咬了一下舌头。但是一切都写在他的脸上，因为巴基喃喃地说：  
“我只是想感到完整。这该死的东西伸出我的肩膀，让我感到不安。”  
“我明白了。”史蒂夫装做自己已经懂得样子。  
“如果我打扰了你，那真的很抱歉。”  
“山姆是我的关系比较好的一个朋友，他喜欢女孩，”史蒂夫回答。“我跟他不同，我已经有过一个人了，记得吗？ Monogamen（一夫一妻制）。”他用叉子指着自己。  
巴基哼唧了一声。  
“你的粉丝们不走运。”  
“好吧，因为他们是我的粉丝，所以很不走运，” 史蒂夫笑了。  
巴基把他从上到下打量了一个遍。  
“我在想你有什么。”他慢慢喃喃道。  
“我有什么？”史蒂夫尴尬地盯着他的杯子。  
“谦虚，”巴基咧嘴一笑，但是笑容立刻消失了。  
“还有照顾。”他平静地补充道。  
“你在谈论华夫饼吗？来吧，我只需要一个帮凶，” 史蒂夫笑了，在巴基的目光下感到尴尬。  
“你的朋友很幸运，” 巴基轻声喃喃道，俯身靠在盘子上，烦躁地炸开了锁。  
“听着，你能不能……我的头发需要一点帮助。你知道有些事情无法用一只手完成。”  
史蒂夫在巴基的夹克中的口袋里找到了橡皮，回到厨房，站在他身后。他用手指穿过纠结的头发，使它们变得相对秩序。巴基向后仰起头，闭上眼睛，让史蒂夫梳头。  
“马尾辫还是麻花辫？”史蒂夫钉住他，但是巴基闭着眼睛似乎睡着了。  
“给我一个惊喜。”  
史蒂夫将巴基的头发梳理成整齐的束，贴贴服服的趴在他的头皮上，然后轻轻拉直发束，不小心触及皮肤----用手轻抚着它，让手指。完成后，他弯下腰微笑着看着对方。  
“扎完了。”  
巴基睁开眼睛。他举起手，抚摸着史蒂夫的脖子，将他拉到他身上，直到他们的嘴唇碰到。  
史蒂猛然退了回来。  
“ Monogamen，”他好心地提醒。“你还记得吗？”  
巴基迅速地点点头，脸色发暗。  
“不好意思，我不应该...”  
“山姆很快就会回来。我想我现在要打扫客厅，”史蒂夫喃喃道。  
几分钟后，巴基溜进客厅，躲开他。  
“我只会拿走我的东西然后离开，”他喃喃道。史蒂夫没有回答，努力拉直沙发床罩上的褶皱。巴基在卧室门附近犹豫了。  
“史蒂夫。”他轻声叫道。  
“不是……我不是要冒犯你。”史蒂夫紧张起来。  
“你没有冒犯我。咱们就别再磨叽了。”  
“我不应该亲吻你，但现在我只是一个沉船，我正在...试图重新考虑我们拥有的一切。很抱歉，我当时表现得像我一样。如果我有机会解决所有问题...”  
“好吧，你没有时间机器，对吗？” 史蒂夫抬起头，看着巴基笔直，伸直了肩膀，好像准备打架了。那说什么呢？  
“拜托，史蒂夫，你不需要恨我，”巴基朦胧地说。史蒂夫耸了耸肩，笑容灿烂。  
“ 巴基，你想出了什么？” 我不为你感到...什么都没有。你是个好人，我们遇到了一些问题，现在每个人都按照自己的方式做-就是这样。我真的希望 ...  
锁在门口发出咔嗒声，山姆从走廊里喊了出来：  
“你已经起床了，困倦痛苦吗？对了，我从星巴克带来了松饼。”  
巴基立刻转身回屋并无视了山姆的话，他企图让史蒂夫来接下这个烂摊子。  
“你们之间有什么秘密吗？” 当前门关上时，山姆问。  
“我不知道能否告诉你。 我们并不希望多一个不相关的人知道，毕竟是为了你好，”史蒂夫突然转身说到。  
于是山姆向他扔了一块松饼就走了。  
***  
雷声袭来，震耳欲聋。  
娜塔莎于早上八点把他叫醒，而史蒂夫很长一段时间都无法弄清楚为什么他的手机没有保持沉默。他一拿起电话，她就以一种“老子在工作”的语气冷淡而清晰地说话。  
“史蒂夫，什么也别看，不要读新闻。我们将处理。尽可能快地。”  
“AND？”史蒂夫似乎有些睡迷糊了，于是他并不太清楚现在发生了什么。  
“远离互联网。”  
“远离互联网？”  
史蒂夫内心充满了不好的预感，然后他打开了笔记本电脑。他第一件事是查看邮件---希望看到录音室的来信被拒绝。不幸的是，邮箱里有许多来自他的朋友、熟人和老同事的信件。  
他打开了母亲的来信-----如果母亲使用电子邮件，则此事很严重。  
一秒钟，他的内心陷入了一个紧结：如果有人死了怎么办？有家人吗 在他读信之前，他深吸了一口气。它是这样说的：  
“世界上有无数八卦令公众受到打击。  
我知道你很坚强并一定能很好的应付的，但是如果你想躲起来，家里随时欢迎你回来。狗仔队不会爬进我们的家，我可以给你寄一张票。  
我爱你，一切都会成功。”  
史蒂夫笑了，松了一口气。另一种愚蠢的八卦-这些总是闲逛。他知道自己像球迷一样有仇恨-不管听起来多么奇怪，但在过去的六个月中，他真的变得很受欢迎。  
他母亲的话使他放心：好消息是没有人死亡，她依然把自己当成一个无法自给自足的小孩子一样，愿意给自己买票回家。还好，谢天谢地，世界一直没有改变。  
史蒂夫感觉自己不能什么也不知道，所以他进入了新闻提要，浏览了自己的官方Twitter和instagram。  
然后他合上笔记本电脑，赤脚走进淋浴间，一头扎进冷水里试图让自己冷静一下。  
羞耻和愤怒出现在了史蒂夫这张帅气的脸庞上。  
他回到床上用毯子把自己包裹起来，试图应对恶心。就像一个孩子从头开始撕裂外壳一样，他再次将笔记本电脑拉向他，无法停止一次又一次地重新阅读自己的个人照片和信件。  
他想起了自己与特伦特调情，并承诺“舔他的球，使它们闪闪发光”。  
（作者内心：我都不知道他母亲看到了多少。）  
娜塔莎显然阅读了所有内容。她在几个小时后给他回了电话。史蒂夫可以听到在她的背景音里有街道独特的喧嚣声和汽车络绎不绝的吵闹声。  
“我们认为他们可以通过病毒访问你的计算机。现在他们正在这样做：他们正在引入间谍软件或类似的东西。我已经向发布它的网站发送了正式请求，要求他们删除这些东西，但是人们正在将这些垃圾拖到他们的日记，Twitter中-我还不知道如何阻止他们。”  
“没办法，娜塔莎，这就是互联网，”史蒂夫用手指指着他的眼睛说。很快，他们将以此制作模因和拼贴。  
“最糟糕的当然是照片，”娜塔莎继续说道，好像没有听到他的话。“但同时更容易。已经有司法判例，我认为我们可以将其从网络中删除。如果不能，那就用那该死的钱把它砸下去。通讯比较困难，因为它可以属于任何人。”  
“每个人都知道我写的，”史蒂夫说。娜塔莎几秒钟没有回答，史蒂夫听了街上的喧闹声，试图猜测她现在在哪里。看来他甚至可以认出她的脚跟拍打声。  
“你认为……是特伦特做的吗？”  
娜塔莎没有回答。  
“他为什么这么干呢？还要花费真么多时间？也许他与此无关。也许我伤害了他，因为有些白痴想把我往死里坑。但是毕竟他的名字在那里。”  
“你曾经打探过吗？” 娜塔莎问。  
“打探？”  
“检查这样的人在现实中是否存在？”  
“也许他不存在。我甚至没有问他的姓氏，我也没有给他我的名字。见面之前，我们不想知道彼此的详细信息。”  
“干得漂亮，”娜塔莎干巴巴地说道，她的鞋跟与地面发出更大的碰撞声，听起来似乎她很生气并且无话可说。史蒂夫捏了捏电话。  
“我想我就去躺一下，”即使他躺在那儿，他仍在电话中喃喃道。  
“对不起，”娜塔莎毫无同情地回答。“我不会给你太多安慰。 你最好给山姆打电话，但现在我将考虑如何挽救你的职业生涯。自从我入职并努力工作以后，我就快崩溃了。”  
“别担心，娜塔莎。”史蒂夫递到电话里。“如果无法解决问题，我就回到色情片上，舔一下某人的球，我很擅长。”  
她挂断了电话。  
史蒂夫关掉电话，感觉自己现在就像一个彻头彻尾的大傻瓜。他不应该责备娜塔莎，但自己就是控制不住。也许妈妈说的没错：他真的应该回家几个月，直到一切都平静下来。  
打开聊天记录，史蒂夫写道：  
“特伦特？”  
没有人回答他。  
***  
晚上，他得到了紧急建议。山姆和娜塔莎一起来时没有任何警告。这意味着他们一直在讨论“他的处境”。萨姆手里拿着一袋外卖食品，娜塔莎怀里抱着一瓶酒。  
“只有一个？”史蒂夫扬起眉毛，走到一边让他们进来。  
“我是为我自己买的。”娜塔莎迟疑了一下，脱下鞋子，穿上史蒂夫特别为她保留在房子里的柔软拖鞋。“男孩，你可以照顾好自己。”  
史蒂夫无声地走进厨房，在那儿，一瓶几乎没洒的威士忌被藏在一个遥远的抽屉里。他从不喜欢喝烈性酒，尽管他的角色总是喝一些东西。  
“如果我不在家吗？”他拿出干净的眼镜。  
“那你要去哪里，求饶？你会在百老汇散步吗？” 娜塔莎反问，这时史蒂夫才意识到她仍在焦躁。她完美的发型蓬乱，外表疲惫。显然，她也度过了糟糕的一天。  
史蒂夫把最大的杯子滑向她。  
“野蛮人，你的眼镜在哪里？” 她抱怨着，从脖子上a了一口。“你到底关掉电话了吗？”  
“我想一个人呆，”史蒂夫暗示道，看着山姆在桌子上放了箱子。  
“我的朋友，一位计算机科学家，正在寻找你的特伦特，说真的，他真的就像一个幽灵。”娜塔莎说。她用双腿蜷缩在椅子上，山姆靠在厨房柜台上。  
“一次性电子邮件，IP在布鲁克林的某种网吧。”  
“我以为它们已经灭绝了，” 山姆边说边向史蒂夫伸出一个空杯子，然后史蒂夫把杯子倒满饮料。  
“我将带走你的计算机，以便我的朋友可以更好的研究一下。”  
史蒂夫说：“我已经删除了所有仍然可以从那里流失的照片。”  
娜塔莎抬起头看着天花板。  
“该病毒不太可能藏在你的普通相册中。与此同时，罪犯肯定已经保存了所有文件。也许他还拥有你的搜索历史记录，你观看的所有色情内容，你键入但没有发送的所有种族笑话...”  
“谢谢，我们甚至彼此认识？”史蒂夫喃喃自语，愤愤地盯着娜塔莎。“也许他会把我所有的购买记录也一并放在一处---包括我为了装饰而买的儿童内脏？”  
山姆哼了一声，好像是在开玩笑，而不是拼命地吵架。  
“无论他放出了什么，人民都会接受一切。所有人都在关注着你，正在等待有关史蒂夫·罗杰斯的新细节，” 娜塔莎回答。  
“好吧，至少现在他们都知道我的大名了，而我早些时候是关于运动员的同性恋喜剧。”  
史蒂夫用一杯向他们敬了一口，做了个鬼脸。  
“比起这些，我更希望你扮演一部愚蠢的青春剧里的一个角色，你要知道现在这不是你需要的那种声誉，”娜塔莎严肃地说道。  
史蒂夫咬了咬牙。  
“你以为我不知道吗？ 休息一下，娜塔莎。今天我所有的私密照片都上网了，他与我的关系也终止了，因为他一直在监视我的计算机。”  
她驳回道：“这是一种对应关系，所以这意味着它不是真实的。”  
“我妈妈看到了该死的信件！” 史蒂夫提高了声音。  
“你真的认为她你演了这么多部电影后都不知道你是同性恋吗？更不用说se qing ，如果你有需求，你很快就会找到对应的片子。”  
“这不是电影或色情片。这就是我的生活。”史蒂夫紧紧捏住玻璃杯，但立即放开了它，因为他怕它会被自己弄碎。  
“这是私人事情，”他平静地补充道。  
“史蒂夫是对的，山姆说。“我能够了解。”  
“即使妈妈或你或整个世界都知道我是同性恋，这并不意味着我已经准备好分享我的性幻想或希望我的朋友们阅读我的幻想。”  
娜塔莎陷入沉默。山姆伸出手，轻轻地捏在史蒂夫的肩膀上。  
“你是对的，史蒂夫。”他低声说道。“我告诉你一些可能会让你感到轻松的事情吧，我还没有看你的那些内容，兄弟。”  
令人惊讶的是，他真的感觉好多了。晚上第一次，他抬起了脸，看着朋友的眼睛。  
“谢谢。”他的声音小到几乎让人听不见。山姆给他了一个大大的拥抱。  
“做完这些后，给我盖好毯子，那可真是冷的像北极。”娜塔莎抱怨道，然后她揉揉自己有些发酸的脸，好吧，这她自己又有些情绪化了。  
出于报复，史蒂夫拥抱了她。  
***  
几天后史蒂夫就被工作室给拒了。虽然他们已经签了合同，但是工作室谨慎地保留了终止权，于是现在他们就开始使用这项权利了。  
史蒂夫不能怪他们：他们策划了一部题材敏感的电影，内容是关于一个移民的故事，该移民试图通过自由的民风、简单的人权和威瑟斯庞精湛的球技来支撑自己找到属于自己的位置，因此他们不需要以性丑闻的形式来调味。  
娜塔莎与主要制片人私下会面，以便于很好的说服他：一个月之后，所有人都会忘记这件事情的。  
制作人则表示反对：“罗杰斯的照片到处都是。我们不需要它。”  
在整个会议期间，史蒂夫无声地坐在深皮椅子上，喝了没有气体的冷矿泉水。他看着娜塔莎：她很好。它涉及到几乎所有的咒语，所有可能的杠杆作用都由他自己承担。最终，他们同意公司将开始听取其他演员的意见，但仍不会终止合同，并且在开始拍摄之前，他们将做出最终决定。  
娜塔莎感谢大家，握手，然后离开。史蒂夫在她身后走来走去，看着地板，感觉就像是一个小学生正在离开principal's office。  
当他们离开开会地点的办公室时，史蒂夫转向停车场。记者从灌木丛后面跳了起来，不按常理的套路吓了他一跳-史蒂夫以纯粹的反应差点将他推下颚，误以为是个强盗。  
那家伙说：“这是来自桑德斯的善行，你来回答了两个问题。”  
闪光灯在附近不断闪烁。  
娜塔莎用力抓住他的肘部，将他拖到车上。  
“来吧，别磨磨唧唧的。”史蒂夫摸索着钥匙时，她咆哮着。  
“好吧，离开这里。”她转向目瞪口呆的新闻记者。史蒂夫开了车，娜塔莎跳进了前排座位。  
他们沉默地开车了几分钟，然后娜塔莎打开了收音机。  
一段关于爱情的愚蠢的歌声始回响在二人耳中。  
史蒂夫开始唱歌，娜塔莎也喘不过气来。他们的眼睛在后视镜中交叉。  
“注意路，”娜塔莎抱怨道，将手放在膝盖上。  
***  
而且......是的，他的计算机中有一种病毒，是由娜塔莎的同一个计算机朋友发现的。病毒是特伦特发送给他的文件之一，史蒂夫解压缩并用自己的双手将它保存在了他的桌面上（笨蛋，笨蛋！），就像其他许多文件一样。他们交换了有趣的图片和歌曲，链接了他们在电影中看到的电影，并互相推荐了书籍。如果某些文件看起来很奇怪或第一次没有打开，则史蒂夫对此并不重视。  
他想知道它在哪里。该病毒。他是在特伦特在冬天寄给他的歌曲《喜欢你》（Like You）中，又在史蒂夫哼唱了又一周之后？还是他在《纽约客》的那个故事中被特伦特抄写给他，以文本文件的形式发送并添加了他的评论，而史蒂夫在读书时笑疯了？  
这应该不会很痛苦，因为尽管他们每天晚上不知疲倦地聊天，但他们几乎不认识彼此。  
史蒂夫不灰心。他在体育馆里运动的更多（避免与体育馆中的所有人有过多交集，包括教练），与父母一起用Skype打电话，回顾了他的老电影，试图了解他的表现好坏（某种程度上，两者都有） 。娜塔莎暂时放下了了她的积极活动，试图联络每位以有趣的标题出版他的照片的年轻人，史蒂夫为她的活动表示感谢，或者是说感到尴尬，因为他不习惯其他人为他辩护。以前，他总是回馈，他自己为弱者辩护，现在他没有能力去为自己那么做。  
就像与风搏斗。  
正如娜塔莎承诺的那样，他一直在等待镇静下来。但是日子过去了，人们发明了关于淫荡的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的新笑话。  
最终，他将自己锁在家里，决定度过余生。  
然后巴基出现了。  
“它是什么？”史蒂夫审慎地问，看着他胳膊下那硕大的盒子。在动画片中，炸弹被存放在这样的盒子里。  
巴基默默地打开盖子，让史蒂夫往里面看，肯定有炸弹---由碳水化合物制成的炸弹。  
“来自Dottie的甜甜圈。我以为你爱他们。” 巴基轻松地说，挤过史蒂夫走进了房子。  
“每个人都爱他们，”史蒂夫机械地回答。  
“你怎么知道我的地址的？”娜塔莎说。  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼。他和娜塔莎进行了认真的交谈。  
“如果你愿意，我会立即离开。” 但是我只想说...我想支持你，”巴基认真地说。他的确看起来像一个可以支持某人的男人。不再折断，更多地关注发生了什么，穿着洗净的头发，戴上棒球帽，戴着略带汗水的T恤。  
“你一直在跑步吗？” 史蒂夫问，拿起箱子。  
“我们需要以某种方式证明所有这些卡路里是合理的，” 巴基哼了一声。“你没有运动的专有权，史蒂夫。”  
“好吧，好吧。”史蒂夫喃喃地说。当他看着巴基盯着他的房子时，他感到不安。内饰是由一个特别雇用的人设计的，史蒂夫不知道如何为这么丑陋付出那么多钱，但是他天生的礼貌让他无法表达自己的想法。  
巴基未经允许就走进客厅，史蒂夫在那儿建立了自己的工作室。史蒂夫急忙从沙发上拿起空盘子，弄皱了被弄皱的毯子。电影停顿了下来，他自己的脸以愚蠢，惊讶的表情凝结在银幕上。  
史蒂夫咕噜了一声，看着屏幕。  
“我记得这部电影。你在那里表演得很好。”  
“谢谢。” 史蒂夫机械地回答，将手伸进甜甜圈盒。他宁愿咀嚼，也不愿与巴基讨论所有炒作。但是巴基是认真的。  
“我知道你现在的感受。那家伙……他只是个他妈的怪胎， ”巴基说。事实证明，娜塔莎跟他谈论了特伦特。  
去他妈的，干的精彩。  
“你不应该得到那个，” 巴基自信地说。  
“我只想让你知道我已经接近了。 如果你想说话，抱怨或殴打某人，我会在这里……”他咧嘴笑了。  
“而且我保证我不会再吻你。 我只想帮忙。”  
“甜甜圈有帮助，”史蒂夫无奈地承认了，他对他笑了笑，并有些宠溺的看着巴基。  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫终于叹了口气。“你的担心令我很高兴。”  
“当然，我很担心！”巴基皱了皱眉。“我知道这是什么。这和我的经历相似。”  
“和你？”史蒂夫惊讶地反问。  
“你怎么看，只有名人才能被窃取个人数据？这样做肯定是在勒索我。”巴基的嘴似乎有些抽搐。  
“巴基，你在说什么。”史蒂夫睁开眼睛。“你被勒索了吗？”  
巴基耸了耸肩，史蒂夫注意到他不再把假肢藏在长袖子里了。  
“是的，那是很久以前的事了。没什么可怕的。”  
“这种事怎么了？”史蒂夫问，走近一点。巴基耸了耸肩，他的后背被盯的有些发麻。  
“我不知道...在某个地方吃午饭？约会其他演员？罗杰斯，并不是每个人都能负担得起个人经纪人。”  
“码头？”史蒂夫大叫，握紧拳头。  
“皮尔斯勒索了你？ 该死的，巴基！”史蒂夫将手掌按在嘴上，品尝着酸味。“他让你表演色情片？”  
“不，不，冷静。” 巴基伸出手掌，向史蒂夫移动。“我自己参加的，好吗？当我想结束时，他只是不让我走。”  
“我他妈不信！”史蒂夫直接吼了出来。“而你对此保持了这么长时间的沉默？”  
巴基轻轻地抚摸着他紧握的拳头，看着他的脸。活生生的手的温暖触感和金属的冷滑感。  
“真的很好。 我本人选择了这个职业，他付给我应有的报酬，所以这不是...”  
“你不能捍卫他，巴基。” 史蒂夫已经准备好愤怒地怒吼。他想拧开混蛋皮尔斯的头。“这是犯罪。他在勒索你！你必须去警察局并阻止它。”  
“停下来！”巴基抓住了史蒂夫的眼睛，握紧了他的手，等待史蒂夫松开拳头，让他们的手指重叠。“勒索的本质是你不希望任何人知道，对吗？我当时正在考虑其他选择。没有任何一种合法的方法可以阻止它...但是我尽量不要考虑非法的方法，好吗？”  
“那你会怎么做？” 史蒂夫喃喃自语，完全迷失了。尽管发生了一切，巴基还是非常坚强。他发现有能力明智地推理甚至让史蒂夫镇定下来。  
“我正在努力，” 巴基简单地说。“我在努力。有一天，我将应付过去的所有垃圾，对我变得无动于衷-然后我将离开皮尔斯，让他做他想做的任何事情。”  
史蒂夫低头看着他们交织在一起的手指，然后抬头瞥了一眼，纹身的地方变黑了。  
“没有什么能杀死你，使你变得更强壮？” 他虚弱的笑了一下。巴基咧嘴一笑。  
“有些事情无法被杀死。”  
“我该如何帮助？”史蒂夫苦着声音问道。巴基没有回到，只是朝做鬼脸。  
“别问了。实际上，我是来帮助你的！”  
史蒂夫轻轻地松开手掌，巴基急忙将手放到背后。  
“那我比甜甜圈更能帮助我。” 史蒂夫拉着巴基到他身边，紧紧地拥抱着他。几秒钟后，巴基的手不确定地搁在他的背上，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。他们沉默了很长时间，彼此安慰着。  
无论如何，后来史蒂夫给娜塔莎打了电话，因为她无法在右边和左边说出他的住址。  
“但是他真的很想帮助！我看到了他的经历，而且认真地说，即使我并不那么沮丧。”  
“我认为这对他来说是私人的，”史蒂夫回避地说。娜塔莎笑了起来。  
“当然是个人的。史蒂夫，他为你疯狂，只有盲人不会注意到。”  
史蒂夫没有告诉她这不是真的-----至少不是在她投资的意义上。片刻后，娜塔莎继续：  
“你可以随意忽略它，这是你的权利，但是我希望你对计算机的帮助表示感谢。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫皱了皱眉。  
娜塔莎不耐烦地哼了一声。  
“那个帮我们这么快解决所有问题的计算机工程师，是巴基的老熟人，他追踪了整个链到存储你照片的服务器---甚至还包括那些尚未上传到网络的照片，所以今天我们能够这么快地把所有痕迹全在那儿清除干净。  
史蒂夫震惊地僵住了，就像他的角色在屏幕上一样，愚蠢地张开了嘴。  
“结束了，史蒂夫。现在没有人会火上浇油了，给他们一两个星期，他们就会被另一个点儿背的名人带走。有人在奥斯卡颁奖典礼上会忘记穿亚麻布在透明的绑腿下或绊倒...”  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫喘着气说道。“你能给我他的电话吗？我想给他写感谢信。”  
“黑客？他是另一个世界的秘密天才，我怀疑这是来自中国的神童。”  
“巴基，”史蒂夫烦躁地打断了他的话，完全知道娜塔莎在嘲笑我。“给我巴基的电话。”  
她笑了。  
“现在是时候了。”  
***  
碰巧他们开始交换SMS消息。每周几次，而且很少，史蒂夫始终是一个写作的人。他向巴基发送了他在旅途中遇到的各种有趣事情的照片，有趣的新闻，或者只是告诉了一些无关紧要的事情，一两分钟后，巴基回答了，好像他总是手头上的电话并不忙着什么。  
说实话，史蒂夫错过了信件。他没有特伦特，但实际上甚至不存在-以及让史蒂夫多么悲惨！  
他宁愿不要考虑太多。  
“我去了体育馆，出演一个简短的广告来支付账单，发现一个男人在火种中几乎与他发生性关系，直到常识说服他为止：如果你是刚从性丑闻中脱颖而出的新星，将陌生人带给自己是个坏主意。”  
实际上，史蒂夫快被无聊死了，因为通常他在拍摄之间的休息时间不长，而且与特伦特建立关系的希望使他更加孤独。他本来会打扰史蒂夫和娜塔莎的，但是山姆正常的工作时间是一周五天，而娜塔莎……她有自己的秘密生活，史蒂夫对此几乎一无所知。  
总而言之，当他在周六早上写《巴基》时，他找到了一个借口，这是一个好主意：  
“你说你正在跑步。”  
“这是一个问题还是命令？听起来像是威胁， ”巴基在一秒钟后回答，史蒂夫将鼠标悬停在他榨汁的玻璃杯上愣了半天，然后决定打字来回答：  
“一个小时之后在中央公园吗？如果你不忙。”  
这真令人惊讶---巴基不忙。  
他们跑一起了四圈，然后巴基拦住了他。  
“听着，我以为你想聊天和奔跑一点，而不是羞辱我，你竟然一次又一次地超越我，”他脱口而出，这是有原因的，你能想象每次当史蒂夫试图绕过他时都会气喘吁吁地来一句“在你左边。（on your left）” 么？  
在听到巴基的制之后史蒂夫放慢脚步，跑到有些疲惫的巴基旁边。  
“该死，”他脱口而出。“你是该死的性爱机器，罗杰斯。你确定你的血液中没有任何超级血清吗？  
” “好吧，我没有穿五颜六色的紧身裤和雨衣，”史蒂夫笑着说。“我就是喜欢跑步。”  
“我就是喜欢跑步。”巴基以愚蠢的声音嘲笑着，停下来，走到小路的一边。“听着，今天是上午十点，是星期六，我对自己新的……健康的生活方式感到非常高兴……”  
史蒂夫拍拍他的肩膀。  
“咖啡，我知道了。”  
他们发现了一个摊位，在那里你可以用纸杯盛一杯卡布奇诺咖啡，然后在树下的长椅上坐下来仔细品尝味道。巴基嚅嗫了一口，几乎是色情地咽下了饮品，史蒂夫脸红了。  
天气很美，太阳很热，他们俩都穿着无袖运动衫。不过俩人很好区分，巴基的衣服都是黑色的，史蒂夫更喜欢浅色。巴基的假肢在阳光下闪闪发光，史蒂夫发现有时候路人会用奇怪的眼神向他们这里望过来。  
巴基假装没看到任何东西，或者他是真的没有注意。  
“你还好吗，罗杰斯？互联网上的一切都变得平静了。” 他认真的看了看史蒂夫。  
“谢谢你。” 史蒂夫边望着远处松树下的小松鼠，一边回答着身边人的问题。  
“这不是我的优点，”巴基解雇了。“我只是有一些联系。”  
“对不起，我无能为力，”史蒂夫伤心地说道。巴基笑了。  
“你帮忙，史蒂夫。”他简单地回答。“只是……按你是做什么的。”  
史蒂夫宣称：“城市街道上的新超级英雄，其实都是普通人的存在。”  
巴基笑了，将头向后倾斜，露出了嗓子。史蒂夫突然意识到自己已经盯了对方很久了。他紧紧抓住低脂玛奇朵。  
“说实话，这对我来说还不够。只是和某人说话...就像你一样。这已经有所帮助，”巴基笑着说。“此外，娜塔莎和山姆……他们对我很友善，我不知道为什么。你可以告诉他们关于我的一些讨厌的事情，而这一切都是真的。没有人会用三英尺高的棍子碰我。”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头。  
“我不会。这都是过去的事。然后……你是一个好人。我们只是彼此不了解。”  
巴基没注意，却同样地看着那只松鼠，似乎只是在他面前玩耍，尽管她只是坐在一棵树上。  
“你的治疗进展如何？”史蒂夫尴尬地补充，试图打破沉默。巴基起眼睛。  
“奇怪和痛苦并存。不过我认为很有用。我真的要成为一个好人，史蒂夫。你会看到的。”  
他们互相看着对方。史蒂夫伸出手，抚摸着巴基的铁肩。  
“我知道。”他平静地说。巴基对他微笑，好像很高兴就坐在他旁边。  
史蒂夫建议把他扔回家。  
“那非常方便，”当史蒂夫滑行上路时，巴基说道。“我今天……有点像约会，我迟到了。”  
史蒂夫试图专注于驾驶。  
“一个约会？”当巴基扭动把手放下玻璃杯时，他以中性的语气问道，让他的头发在整个沙龙中流淌。  
“是的，”他高兴地脱口而出，将脸转向风。“我决定效法你的榜样，并在网上找到一个朋友。我希望他不要成为疯子，或者跟我一样疯狂。实际上，他是一名咖啡师，并答应让我免费喝咖啡......该死，如果他特别时髦，那么对于我们两个人来说，你身上自带的条条框框的规矩真是太他妈多了，你懂吧？”  
史蒂夫自动忽略了大部分滔滔不休的声音，皱着眉头和思考。  
他说：“你应该在约会之后的晚上给我写信。这样我就知道一切都井井有条，我可以安然入睡了。”  
“是的，妈妈。”巴基咧嘴笑了笑。  
“如果他不等到早晨，”史蒂夫想，但克制住了自己。巴基告诉他在哪里停下来。这是布鲁克林一个非常糟糕的公寓楼，离码头不远。  
“好吧，祝我自己玩得开心，”巴基说。然后他下车向史蒂夫招手，笑容灿烂。在回家的路上，他感到一文不值，整日忙着做家务，瞥了一眼手机。当午夜还没有收到来自巴基的消息时，史蒂夫放弃了等待并主动发出了短息：  
“彻底解决了么？”  
八分钟后，手机发出哔哔声：  
“为时过早。治疗师是正确的。”  
史蒂夫不知道自己正在经历同情还是宽慰。


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫像其他演员一样坐在等候室里不安地等待着自己被叫到号。他参加试镜是因为这是他的工作，他是一名演员，仅此而已。没错，正如你所想，他仍然希望公司不会与他违约，但也不想机会被浪费掉。这部电影的预算很低，剧本很无聊，史蒂夫声称自己的角色很愚蠢，但他不得不尝试。  
等候室里人来人往，各色人员都有他们自己的姿态。例如，有个小演员正在努力地背着台词；一位女士被冻得瑟瑟发抖，史蒂夫给她的外套似乎没有起什么作用。时间似乎过得很漫长，直到一个苍老的男人推门进来，人们才逐渐安静下来。  
史蒂夫一听到这个苍老的说话声音，他就紧张的崩起了自己的身体。他凝视着那个背对着自己的男人---是皮尔斯。今天他显然是这些演员的主考官。  
史蒂夫握紧拳头，竭力克制自己想跳起来的冲动……  
怎么？骂皮尔斯一通么？还是不断殴打老人，直到有人报警。亦或是跟他讲大道理，让他良心发现？还是吐在他脸上？史蒂夫不知道......  
皮尔斯转过身终于注意到史蒂夫了，他对他眨了眨眼。其实他们相识的挺早的-两年前，在托尼的电影上眼熟彼此的。现在史蒂夫只是转过身试图掩饰自己对皮尔斯的仇恨。他觉得自己必须说些什么，但无由来的恐惧感让史蒂夫自己让巴基变得更糟。  
好的，史蒂夫最讨厌这种感觉了。  
心烦意燥，史蒂夫把剧本胡乱地扔到了咖啡桌上，然后冲了出去了。  
他在厕所里用冷水洗了脸，花了几分钟来做深呼吸，这才让自己的心情平复下来。  
“你无法涉足别人的事务，尤其是那些微妙的事务。巴基自己必须弄清楚，他是对的。”史蒂夫摇了摇头，看着镜子里的倒影。  
门开了，一个家伙进来了，看上去像是廉价版的史蒂夫。史蒂夫在远处的小便池里搞事情的时候，这家伙径直走到他旁边开始解放自己。  
“亚历山大·皮尔斯是你的经纪人？”史蒂夫问，那家伙轻蔑地地看着他。这孩子很年轻，二十左右，不能再多了。  
“你需要排序，”带有德克萨斯口音的家伙说。“他是谁？”  
史蒂夫想知道皮尔斯是否会像对待巴基一样对待这个孩子。  
“这真是个坏人，”史蒂夫终于说，那家伙哼了一声。“我是认真的，哥们，你最好尽可能远离他。  
“我不是你的朋友，”他回答，在水槽上甩了甩手，不回头就离开了。  
史蒂夫没有回到等候室。相反，他去了酒吧喝醉了，这已经好几个月了。  
这部电影反正就这样了，他不在意。  
***  
他和巴基现在早上跑步，然后出去吃饭。神奇的是，当史蒂夫在另一次试镜中获释时，巴基总是在身边，他们真的在一起度过了很多时间。分开后，他们一直通信到深夜，而巴基的消息经常使史蒂夫大声笑出来，那很好。  
有一天，当史蒂夫正要悲伤地躺在沙发上看《真爱》时，巴基那天晚上给史蒂夫打了个电话，把他从屋子里拉了出来。  
“你需要放松，” 巴基跟在他后面。他穿着紧身皮夹克和裤子，长发被扎成了马尾辫。  
“跳舞？”当他们走进中国洗衣店对面的第七街的一个闷小俱乐部时，史蒂夫嚎叫着。“我不会跳舞，巴克。”  
“所以我找到了你的弱点，” 巴基邪恶地笑着，把他拖到舞池里。史蒂夫花了四gan（英文），才敢在咆哮的隆隆声（应该称之为音乐）中摇晃一下。  
“你真是个老年人，”当人群从各个方向挤压他们时，巴基喊到他的耳朵。“你这样完美的陈才不跳舞简直是犯罪。”  
史蒂夫试图站起来，以免与任何人发生冲突，但这是不可能的。巴基闻到香烟和辛辣味，史蒂夫头晕目眩。  
太闷了，无法深呼吸。  
史蒂夫突然觉得自己很小。就像他还是个少年时在学校的迪斯科舞厅里一样，肺部虚弱不允许他在大厅里转悠，即使有人同意与他跳舞。  
巴基轻松地拥抱他，开始带起二人的节奏。  
“爷爷，我会告诉你如何做的，”巴基喊道。在霓虹灯下，巴基的牙齿变成蓝色，他的整个脸看上去像是前卫的照片一样畸形扭曲。  
“闭上眼睛，然后……移动。”  
巴基的手指引着他，他的臀部一直推入史蒂夫的臀部，好像在所有人面前做爱一样。当史蒂夫觉得自己已经吃饱了时，他走出酒吧，向正在倒啤酒的瘦小伙子大喊。  
一分钟后，巴基加入了他。此时的巴基气喘吁吁，脸色潮红，头发湿湿的锁在他的额头上。  
他建议：“我们可以偷一个强壮的东西，然后散散步。”  
史蒂夫松了一口气。他们从嘈杂的酒吧中跑出来，经过情侣在接吻的小巷，然后到河里去。巴基倚在桥的栏杆上，凝视着毫无波澜的水面，而史蒂夫在一旁则试图倒空瓶子。  
“只要看看所有这些灯，” 史蒂夫笨拙地靠在巴基旁边的栏杆上。他笑了起来，拿了史蒂夫的酒瓶猛灌一口。他张开的嘴唇湿润地好似抹了蜜一样，史蒂夫摇了摇头试图让自己保持清醒。  
“还不是约会，”当巴基靠在肩膀上时，史蒂夫开始警告。  
“该死的，不。” 巴基笑着绕过成堆的瓶子。“没门儿。”   
他们在巴基护送史蒂夫回家时吻了一下，但两人都喝醉了，以至于没有任何意义。  
***  
星期六，山姆写信给他：  
“你完全忘记了我的存在吗？”  
史蒂夫在看手机屏幕时感到一丝丝内疚。  
巴基把头伸出试衣间。  
“什么问题？”他望着史蒂夫。  
“不，只是……” 史蒂夫含糊地挥了挥手，拿起答案。  
他真的忘了。史蒂夫从来没有错过过他们传统的电影之夜，除了他消失在舞台上的那几个月以外，从来没有。但这已经在周六彻底过去了---某失业演员的生活在一不到一周的时间里迷失了。  
这次巴基要求史蒂夫帮助他选择新衣服。尽管史蒂夫不是时尚事务方面的最佳顾问，但至少他不允许巴基专门选择黑色系的。  
“你不是帮派成员，”当巴基伸手拿下他的黑色裤子时，史蒂夫告诉他。“如果你穿那件蓝色衬衫，没人会笑。”  
“我会笑的。” 巴基疑惑地回答，但史蒂夫将衣架挂在他身上。  
“你的眼睛很漂亮。”  
现在，巴基害羞地偷笑了出来。他穿着衬衫看上去很不寻常，但至少他像往常一样不像摩托车疯子。他在史蒂夫面前旋转着，史蒂夫竖起大拇指。  
巴基快速地扫了一眼袖子上的标签。  
“我给你买，”史蒂夫迅速说。巴基的脸立刻变得熟透了。  
“嘿，别这样吧。”他喃喃道，消失在试衣间里。  
“我现在和巴基在一起， ” 史蒂夫给山姆写道。“ 你介意我邀请他参加我们的电影之夜吗？”  
当他们在前台付款时，史蒂夫注意到巴基拿了那件衬衫。  
“你确定我不会打扰任何人吗？” 当他们爬上电梯时，巴基紧张地问。史蒂夫做鬼脸。  
“他们俩都比我更爱你，”他愤慨地说，巴基笑了。  
“他们是傻瓜，”巴基轻声说，然后出去给山姆的公寓座机打了通电话。  
这次巴基得到了新人的电影选择播放权，让史蒂夫烦恼的是，他还是伯恩（Bourne）迷（史蒂夫暂时不想看关于他的电影）。  
他们已经看完了所有选择的电影，于是巴基建议在大屏幕上播出史蒂夫的作品之一。  
“啥？不，我不想看。”史蒂夫立刻宣布，但是娜塔莎和山姆当然不站在他的身边。电影放映时，他们对史蒂夫的性格开了个玩笑，而巴基则从沙发上滑到银幕前的地毯上，仔细地看着，似乎他不想错过一秒钟。史蒂夫不知道这是奇怪还是可爱，可能两者是混合到一起的吧？  
电影放映后，史蒂夫自愿帮助山姆洗碗，而娜塔莎和巴基正在讨论下一次在皇后区举行的女权主义者聚会。  
“我看你做的真的很好。” 山姆边说边递给史蒂夫一块盘子擦拭。  
“是的，我喜欢从新的角度认识他。” 史蒂夫带着柔和的微笑承认道。  
“你了解他正在接受治疗，现在他在控制方面存在严重问题吗？”山姆扬起了眉毛。  
“我都知道，山姆。而且我不会违反边界之类的规定……你知道，如果我可以的话，我可以体贴入微。”   
山姆又给了史蒂夫一盘。  
“我不仅为他担心，史蒂夫。实际上，我现在更关心你的事情。” 山姆靠在水槽上，甩了甩手上的水。“我知道一点儿点儿，你似乎有个不好的故事吗，不是么？你俩分的似乎不太顺利。如果你现在可以重新建立关系，那就太好了。但是你不应该欺骗自己……人们不会发生太大改变。”   
史蒂夫张开了嘴，但随后他注意到了默默站在厨房门口的巴基。  
“哦，我只是想说再见，” 巴基默默移开视线。“我认为我必须走。”  
“我送你回去，” 史蒂夫说，但是巴基摇了摇头。  
“不，听...今天是漫长的一天，我只想独自走一点路，抬起头来。” 再见山姆 他对山姆愧疚地点了点头。一秒钟之后，巴基消失了，史蒂夫和山姆互相看着对方。  
“从1到无穷远的范围有多糟糕？”山姆叹了口气。  
“无限，也许还有更多，感谢你的询问。” 史蒂夫抱怨道。  
他那天晚上发短信给巴基，没有收到任何回复。  
***  
巴基逐渐开始回应他的信息，但是史蒂夫每次邀请他慢跑时，他都提到了工作。最后他写道：“很多时候我都会有拍摄，但是当我有空的时候我会写。 ”  
于是史蒂夫不再打扰他了。  
他们已经近两周没见面了，史蒂夫对此表示很无聊。  
无论山姆怎么想，史蒂夫都不会再见到巴基。他知道人不能在错误的道路上再重新走一次，但是上次是……最后一次确实很糟糕。  
幸运的是，他周末有事要做----妈妈来了。在她发邮件的前一天，她仍然不信任自家儿子的手机，这就好像是某些CIA特工正在听她的所有电话。于是妈妈写道，她将“因为父亲的生意”到纽约呆一天，所以史蒂夫不得不削减其他时间以便于更好的陪伴母亲。  
他在机场遇见了她。他像司机一样站立在人群中间，手里还拿着一块儿写着母亲名字的小板子，这只是为了好玩。她的身影在一条长长的白色走廊的尽头出现，着陆的人从那里来，就像从另一个世界回来一样。史蒂夫从远处看见了她，挥了挥手。她没有回答，但加快了步伐，以一种办公的方式抓着一个旅行袋。当史蒂夫俯身亲吻她的脸颊时，她的嘴唇又干又温暖。  
他说：“你有个新发型。”  
这是真的：莎拉看上去总是比她的年龄年轻。可能是因为女孩的头发很细而又脆弱，而且短而近乎男孩的发型只会增加效果。  
“这些不会给你拎着。对了，肌肉很符合你，”她瞥了他一眼。  
“我可以自己背着书包。”  
而且无论史蒂夫如何坚持，她都不会像以往一样顽固地将自己从自己手中释放出来。在某些方面，他们非常相似。  
史蒂夫把母亲扔到办公室，在那里她解决了一些问题；然后他再开车把她带到另一个办公室。在停车在停车场等着的时候，史蒂夫边看杂志边等着母亲回来。  
“我的稿费！现在我想我们可以去某个地方散步。”萨拉爬上前座，摇晃信封。  
尽管他的母亲已经很久没有在医院工作了，但她仍然为医学期刊撰写了简短的文章。史蒂夫知道，如果不离开布鲁克林，她本可以做得更多。莎拉在史蒂夫十一岁时二婚，因为史蒂夫的生父曾把他们的生活拖入绝境，即使那时候没有发生太糟糕的事情。  
他们在大街上找到了一个不错的小咖啡馆，车不多，而且有停车场。  
“你想去布鲁克林吗？看看我们的老房子？”当史蒂夫和莎拉排队进票房时问。她耸了耸肩，史蒂夫生气地看着她。  
“什么？”她看着陈列柜里的甜点问道。  
“没有怀旧吗？”史蒂夫生气地问，莎拉笑了。  
“你多久去看一次旧房子”？她问。  
史蒂夫无话可说。终于，当他们的转身快到了时，他严厉地喃喃道：  
“很少。”  
其实他一次都没去看过。不，实际上，曾经有一次-但这是偶然的。史蒂夫在附近的街道上散步，甚至在他小时候就在那家老店里买了冰淇淋-他太感伤了。但是他没有回过去，只是扭头远远地望了一下那栋承载着他太多回忆的房子，然后头也不回的大步向前走去。  
他们奇迹般地在窗户旁边找到一张桌子。后进来的人们四处张望，希望找到一个可以坐下的地方。  
“看来现在是午餐时间。”  
莎拉摇了摇头。  
“我忘了这座城市有多吵。”  
他们开始吃饭。史蒂夫原本希望他的母亲谈论在网上或他的职业生涯中这些照片，但她突然问：  
“你还在画画吗？”  
史蒂夫吃了一大口饭，为自己争取了一分钟来整理思路。他自己都忘了自己当时对绘画多上瘾了----除了表演课，他的业余时间很丰富，但是最擅长也是最喜欢的还是画画。  
萨拉说：“我喜欢你的绘画方式。你很有才华。你为我做的圣诞节肖像...仍然挂在我的梳妆台上。”   
“你没有挂我的学校信件吗？”史蒂夫尴尬地问，用餐巾弄湿了嘴唇。  
“不，但是当报纸写你的消息时，我会收集剪报。”莎拉严肃地回答。史蒂夫哀嚎一声，用手掌遮住了脸。  
“什么？我是你的粉丝俱乐部的成员，也许会向你索要签名。好吧，你可以把你的新图纸带回家。”  
“我不再画了，妈。没时间了......” “史蒂夫凝视着她的肩膀。他皱了皱眉，然后从椅子上站起来。“对不起，我失陪一下。”  
他穿过人群，走到那头伸出柜台的棒球帽男子。  
“巴基？”史蒂夫大喊，那人转过身来。是的，的确是巴基，他终于惊讶地发现史蒂夫的存在。  
“史蒂夫？你在这里干啥？”此时巴基手里拿着一杯大咖啡。  
“我有同样的疑惑，”史蒂夫笑着说。“咱俩谈一下，我保证我不会占用你太多时间。”  
巴基紧张地微笑。史蒂夫注意到他的眼睛下面有黑眼圈，他的脸上布满了长满的胡茬。如果史蒂夫再往下看去，他会发现巴基的假肢包裹着热气腾腾的杯子，就像一个不寻常的热饮杯架。  
“这么大的城市，我们总是会见面的，”史蒂夫用世俗的语气笨拙地说道，巴基咧嘴一笑。  
“好吧，也许命运将我们凝聚在一起？宇宙本身一次又一次地推动我们，试图教一些东西。”  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼。  
“现在你引用我的电影台词。而且不是最好那部的！”   
他转过身来是因为总是感觉背后有道目光紧紧盯着他看：是的，莎拉凝视着他们，并表现的有些不耐烦。  
“对不起，有人正在等我。”史蒂夫说，巴基抬头看着他的肩膀。  
“商务会议？”  
“不是，我妈在等我。”  
“罗杰斯夫人？” 巴基吹口哨。“那你最好不要和我一起在这里闲逛，相反，你应该去招待那位女士吧？” 史蒂夫点点头，然后巴基靠在柜台上，补充说：“在你有空的时候到这儿来找我就行。我就在这儿呆着，哪也不去。”  
史蒂夫猛然僵持了一步。  
“你可以坐在我们的桌子旁，”他脱口而出，然后才意识到这是一个坏主意。“如果你准备好听听我的学校成就。”  
巴基露出了真诚的笑容。  
“是的，这是我的幸运日！”  
巴基真的加入了他们，不带任何尴尬。如果史蒂夫认为这会令人尴尬，那他是错的。巴基变成了他自己的另一个勇敢的版本：他亲吻了萨沙的手，开始倾吐有趣的赞美和评论，直到萨沙像史蒂夫从未听过的那样风趣地大笑（上帝啊，史蒂夫再也不想听到了）。巴基像一个骄傲的宠儿一样，持续散发魅力来迷住她，到晚餐后，他和萨沙成为了最好的朋友。在饭局快结束的时候，萨沙把自己做南瓜饼的独家秘方传授了给巴基。  
史蒂夫不知道该逗他还是被吓坏，也许是这两者都有。最终，当他们的盘子和杯子都空了时，巴基从桌子上站了起来。  
“我很抱歉，但是我必须逃跑-我下班休息了，现在我必须回去。”他的语调似乎无休止地后悔，并且很高兴辞职，即使只是听到罗杰斯夫人的曲奇。  
“我带你去门口。”史蒂夫站起来，巴基笑了。  
“你养了一位绅士，罗杰斯太太，”他说，再次握住她的手，像个魔法王子一样向她倾斜。莎拉满足了点头，史蒂夫注意到她的脸颊略带粉红色。  
“很高兴见到你，詹姆斯，”她克制地说道，巴基沮丧地笑了。  
“好吧，如果你这么说……”  
“在大街上找到自己-太阳在那儿明亮地燃烧着，沥青由于突然落在城市上的热量慢慢融化。”史蒂夫双臂交叉在胸前，盯着巴基。  
“什么？”他无辜地问，将棒球帽移到他的眼睛上。  
“它以前如何？”史蒂夫无语了。“我对你一无所知，或者你真的是自制蛋糕的粉丝吗？你似乎是一生中最有趣的事情。”   
“好吧，我是演员，史蒂夫。”巴基随便说，但注意到史蒂夫的表情后，他笑了。  
“我真的很想知道食谱。谁不喜欢热饼干？”  
在史蒂夫找到答案之前，巴基把他拍了拍。  
“好吧，我们会以某种方式销毁”，然后巴基匆匆穿过马路，打了一辆出租车就走了。史蒂夫只能看着他，愤慨地张开嘴却什么也说不出口。  
在回家的路上，史蒂夫思考发生了什么事。萨拉显然也是，因为她突然说：  
“你的朋友詹姆斯似乎是一个非常好的男孩。”  
史蒂夫脸红了。  
“妈妈，不！而且甚至不要提他。”  
莎拉耸耸肩，意犹未尽地关闭了话题。史蒂夫快要被尴尬死了。  
第二天晚上，他把萨沙送上了飞机，并且接到了来自自己母亲的命令-多吃，多睡，画画……并带“我这个美丽的朋友”过圣诞节。  
***  
托尼在半夜里像往常一样毫不客气地打着电话：  
“有个好信儿的人个我说你还没有找到下一部戏……那么，你不找你的好朋友之一----伟大的托尼来帮助呢？我想拍几段视频，在这里你会很完美，你的表情如此正直……等等，如果你想接的话，咱就不需要脱衣服。这些视频将在高中播放，我敢肯定，如果出镜的人是你，大家都会很开心的...考虑一下这是一个公众项目，你喜欢公众项目吗，史蒂夫？”  
即使没有反应过来，史蒂夫也还是同意了。第二天，托尼派出一辆闪闪发光的黑色汽车将是史蒂夫带到工作室。这项工作真的很简单，就是录制一个爱国主义宣传教育片。尽管史蒂夫以前没有出演过演讲视频，但他很快就抓住了重点。  
没错，托尼会给史蒂夫穿带有美国国旗的衣服。  
由于托尼的慷慨解囊，所以史蒂夫没有过多抱怨。  
拍摄后，托尼叫史蒂夫到他的豪华公寓里喝香槟，吃一些口味最普通的时尚寿司。你要是问价格的话，哦，那只是普通寿司的三倍而已，你吃不起的。  
“我们的电影什么时候准备好？”当他和托尼讨论最新消息时，史蒂夫问。  
“我想见他。”  
“我不知道如何解释，”托尼耸了耸肩。“现在有很多东西要拆除，安装，它们只是把我撕裂了，你知道吗？而且我现在天天晚上在工作室里过夜，对此小辣椒表示十分不高兴。如果我身边不是这帮男人，她会认为我在在背叛她。”托尼抬起眉毛，抬起酒杯。  
“如果我没有结婚，我绝对会看上你的。你又辣又热，说不定现在已经在我床上躺着了。”   
史蒂夫笑了起来--香槟飞起的塞子击中了他的脑袋。尽管托尼似乎没有做过任何慈善活动，但是这并不影响他的公司事业越办越好，可能在史蒂夫不知道的一面，托尼他有自己可爱的地方。  
“你真是个可怕的制片人……我以为你真的想结束那部电影，”史蒂夫说，向托尼伸出了杯子，重新装满它。“你为此写信给我们。”  
“AND？”托尼摸了摸自己带着小胡子的下巴。“不，不是那样的，巴恩斯写信给我，恳求我重拍大结局。在我看来他只是一个完美主义者。说实话，我喜欢以前的版本。”   
“什么？”史蒂夫盯着托尼。“那不是你的主意吗？”  
“当然可能是，也许我混淆一些事情。” 托尼凝视着天花板。“我发短信时，直觉告诉自己我喝的很高。所以我不记得当时是不是开玩笑。也许是，也许不是。”   
“他为什么要写信给你？他说你想要它...或者我这么想...” 史蒂夫沉默了一下，在床上伸出了一颗星星。托尼伸出手去刮他的皇冠。  
“也许他只是想再次见到你甜蜜的屁股。或盯着才华横溢的东西去改变。去年，他不断地参加了这样的垃圾活动。” 托尼畏缩了。“即使我看起来也不像那样，但我的口味很大胆，史蒂夫，你知道。”  
“你以为...以为他真的改变了？” 史蒂夫低声喃喃，希望看着托尼。  
托尼耸了耸肩，用两根手指捡起生鱼片放到嘴里，然后不停地咀嚼了好久，终于给出了期待已久的答案：  
“比以前好了。”  
***  
之后不久，巴基给他发短信。  
“现在谁笑到最后？” 并附上一张充满自制南瓜饼干的照片。  
看起来不错。  
史蒂夫可能没有他这一代人中最伟大的头脑，但不得不说他脑子里的点子却出奇的多。  
他回答说：“摄影不能传达品味。”  
与此同时，史蒂夫打包了一堆旧书。  
打扫公寓不是一个好主意。史蒂夫花了整整一整天的时间，主要是因为他花了很多时间翻阅书本或查看页面之间是否会隐藏旧照片或者其他东西。他找到了自己的旧画册，真的，史蒂夫不知道这些画是怎么保存下来的。有些画真的很不错，有些却他完全没印象-----好像不是他画的，而是别人画的。  
在史蒂夫完成最后一叠并阅读消息之前，电话响了三声。  
“谢谢，傻帽。 ” 巴基写道。  
“你只是羡慕 ”。  
巴基连发三条消息，最后一条消息为：“我该怎么做才能证明它们很棒？”  
史蒂夫满意地环顾了一下他完全干净的客厅。  
“把他们带到这里， ”他打了个电话。  
“原来这些饼干真好吃。”史蒂夫叹息了一声，咬了一口，闭上了眼睛。那是童年的味道---纯粹的怀旧情调，带有淡淡的香草和南瓜味。当史蒂夫睁开眼睛时，他为巴基的目光感到尴尬。  
“没打扰你吗？”巴基嘶哑地说，然后冲着史蒂夫手中的饼干若有所思地点了点头。  
空气似乎变得燥热了起来。  
“如果可以的话，我会不停地吃这种饼干，”史蒂夫笑着证实。“我从来都没吃过这么好吃的饼干。”  
“真的吗？你真的可以吃完这里所有低脂酸奶和类固醇吗？”巴基站起来，咧嘴一笑。他的下巴上有些青色的胡茬，剩下几块面包屑，史蒂夫决定不谈论这件事情了。  
这该死的糟糕的自我要求......  
他们在把饼干吃完、冰箱弄坏了，然后去超市买了一瓶龙舌兰酒。  
“我不敢相信你从来都没品尝过如此美味的酒，” 巴基在回家的路上愤愤不平地说道。史蒂夫耸了耸肩，双手插在裤子口袋里，一袋零食挂在他的手腕上。  
“我偏爱优质老威士忌。”  
“你不能再过时了，” 巴基翻了个白眼。  
“为什么人们总是这么说？”  
他们并肩走在黑暗的街道上，交换不痛不痒的信息钩并大笑。史蒂夫停在十字路口，闭上眼睛深吸一口气。夏天的夜晚空气弥漫着，风吹动了头顶上方树木的叶子。  
“你不能站在这里，因为这看起来无缘无故地幸福美好，” 巴基轻轻地嘟囔着，揉了揉史蒂夫的后背。  
“当你想到的时候，你一定不能消失并出现，”史蒂夫回答他。巴基转身走了。  
“好，”他停了好长时间说。  
龙舌兰酒很容易喝多，但是在史蒂夫看来他根本没有喝醉。他根本不知道这是一种阴险的饮料-直到他发现巴基告诉自己如何在绝望中几乎是写信给那个绰号叫Big Daddy的家伙。  
“谁曾想到！小小好色的史蒂夫，”巴基说，遮住了眼睛。“人们应该了解关于你的全部the truth。”  
“实际上，他们已经知道很多，” 史蒂夫沮丧地微笑。他已经后悔自己对此事感到后悔，但是巴基抓住了他的电话，开始在火种中寻找合适茬来接下去。  
“这个怎么样？” 他笑着问，把电话打在史蒂夫的脸上。史蒂夫惊恐地错开了。  
“我不知道在这些地方有这么多毛。”  
巴基突然大笑起来。  
“是的，你很挑剔！好的，这怎么样？”  
“做这样的穿刺是合法的吗？”  
“不要说你从不和他们睡觉。”  
“我不需要那该死的配件的家伙，”史蒂夫哼了一声，向后推巴基的手臂。“或将在每个金属检测机器中响起的人。”  
“太遗憾了。”巴基笑得不熟悉，嘶哑。“所以我没有机会。”  
史蒂夫用手掌遮住了脸。  
“不好意思 这不是我想说的。”  
他一直都忘了那该死的假肢，好像根本不存在。巴基把剩下的龙舌兰酒倒进他的杯子里。  
“没有。我经常听到。”他向史蒂夫扔了一块什么东西。“停下来，并非纽约的每个人在卧室前都有条条框框框。世界上还有有很多怪异的人，所以我会找到我的目标。”  
“这不是恋物癖。” 史蒂夫皱眉，瞥了一眼巴基。“这是你的身体。”  
“告诉我的制片人，” 巴基笑着，靠在椅子上。他已经看起来很醉。  
史蒂夫决定问：“为什么要托尼重拍上一个场景？”  
那一刻，微笑从巴基的脸上消失了。他看了看史蒂夫，耸了耸肩，既不惊讶也不内。  
“我知道他会放弃我的一切。”  
史蒂夫仍在等待答案，巴基遗憾地看着空瓶子。  
“我……”他叹了口气，弯腰弯腰，用手揉了揉脸。“好吧，我只需要见你。...好吧，你知道的。这个故事困扰着我。我以为如果最后向你道歉，我可以继续。”   
他保持沉默，没有移开视线，史蒂夫也盯着她。  
他说：“你从来没有道歉。”   
巴基笑了，摇了摇头。  
“我知道。” 我知道。我以为会容易些。  
“你可以给我写信，你知道吗？”  
“不，我不能。我想见你。确保...好，一切都很好。”  
“我很好，” 史蒂夫耸耸肩。  
“现在我知道了，”巴基悲伤地回答。  
当沉默变得难以忍受时，史蒂夫说：“有更容易见到我的方式。”  
“我只想和你一起拍摄那该死的场景。” 巴基突然站起来，椅子咆哮着向后咆哮。史蒂夫退缩了。直到他感到肩膀疼痛之前，他甚至都不怀疑自己有多紧张。巴基移到房间的另一端，仿佛他想离得越远越好。“只是做得更好。修复它。”   
巴基在发抖。史蒂夫看到他是多么的颤抖，双臂环抱在自己身上，试图阻止它。他没有动。  
“我从来没有想要伤害你。我会竭尽所能倒带时间，这样就不会发生，我会全力以赴地解决所有问题……但是我什至无法说出简单的道歉。我不…”   
“你现在在玩吗，巴基？” 史蒂夫悄悄打断了他。巴基慢慢抬起头，眼神空洞地盯着他。他的绿眼睛似乎失去了色彩，瘦弱的脸庞像古希腊悲剧中的mask一样扭曲，然后突然失去了所有表情。  
“你想要全部真相吗？”巴基发出嘶嘶声，稳定地盯着史蒂夫。他点了点头。“事实是我自己不知道我是谁或什么。我有缺陷，疯了。我的脑子里缺少了一些东西。我只知道我是坏人，而且一直很坏” 。  
“我记得你过得怎样，巴基，” 史蒂夫几乎听不见。“你还不错。”  
“你甚至有一个线索……”  
史蒂夫再次打断他：  
“你以前做过这个吗？与别人？那是皮尔斯身上的东西吗？”   
巴基看起来像一个生病的人。  
“不。”当史蒂夫正要收回自己的话时，他回答。“但是皮尔斯知道我是怎么失去手臂的。”  
巴基又停了下来，他的铁手握紧了拳头。史蒂夫等了，等了，最后巴基挤出来了：  
“不是偶然的。”  
“你自己做到了？”史蒂夫站起来，扶住桌子的边缘，因为他脚下的地板突然游动了。巴基摇了摇头。  
“是别人，”他简单地说。史蒂夫朝他走了几步，安静地轻轻地问：  
“他是故意这样做的吗？”  
“是的。” 巴基呼吸。  
“他还有其他事吗？” 史蒂夫低声说，发现自己在他旁边。巴基低下了头。  
“是的......”  
史蒂夫抓住他的肩膀。巴基一动不动，吓呆了，史蒂夫不得不用力将他抱起来。巴基像死气沉沉的人体模特靠在他身上。  
“是皮尔斯吗？”  
“不 。”巴基缓慢地举起双手，然后突然用力抓住了史蒂夫。  
“但是他什么都知道。” 巴基奇怪地说道，埋在史蒂夫的肩膀上。“而且他有记录。”  
史蒂夫喘着粗气，咬了咬牙，以免发出丝丝的痛苦的声音，因为他无权承受这种痛苦-那是巴基的权利。但是巴基也悄悄地僵住了，只是紧紧握住史蒂夫，然后慢慢地呼气在他的肩膀上。他们站了这么长时间。然后，巴基向后退去，用双眼通红的攥着拳头转身离开。  
“现在是几点？”他以正常，随意的语气问。“我必须在末班车离开之前去。”  
他完全是胡说八道，那是窗外深夜。  
史蒂夫把他带到卧室。  
“你在这里睡，”他说。“我躺在沙发上。”  
巴基老实地爬到床上。  
“好吧，这里有北极人。”他把自己裹在薄薄的毯子下面喃喃地说。史蒂夫蹲在床旁，看着巴基几乎藏在乱蓬蓬的头发后面的脸。  
“你知道你不应该为那张唱片感到羞耻吗？” 他轻声说。“你知道他们对你做了什么……”  
巴基从被子下面伸出一只手，紧紧握住史蒂夫的手腕。  
“你知道的足够多了。”  
史蒂夫放弃了。  
他答应道：“我不再谈论这个了。”   
“我可以坐在这里直到你入睡吗？”  
巴基没有回答，而是闭上了眼睛。  
他一大早就离开了，唤醒史蒂夫后悄悄关上了身后的门。在沙发上过夜后，史蒂夫的全身酸痛了，巴基看上去好像根本就没有合上眼睛。但是他们俩都微笑着，并希望彼此有美好的一天。


	5. Chapter 5

当天，史蒂夫接到人事部门的电话，获悉该公司将继续与他合作，并于9月在洛杉矶开始拍摄。电影拍摄之前，娜塔莎表示应给史蒂夫节食，并列出一系列禁令-禁止他剃头发，发疯或者变性。并不是说史蒂夫会这样做，但他确定-如果他愿意，娜塔莎就会发现自己给史蒂夫的规矩有一堆漏洞可以钻。

他给她发了一条胜利的信息，作为回应，史蒂夫收到了一条简短的信息：

“我知道。正在忙。（飞吻）”

史蒂夫再一次认为自己对娜塔莎的生活和所作所为一无所知。她很可能是秘密的俄罗斯间谍或被雇用的杀手。

史蒂夫对这些神秘的事情充满了幻想，以至于自己不得不试图回忆过去来打消脑子里挥之不去的思想泡泡----那是个令人费解的夜晚，他还不知道该如何处理这些信息以及如何与巴基交往，他只知道自己很有信心-史蒂夫不应该得到巴基。

他想给巴基写点东西，只是为了表明他们之间没有任何改变-但他无法提出任何合适的选择。他再次拿起手机，看到了山姆的来信。

“暂停工作。我要喝醉了。”

一个小时后坐在山姆的厨房里的史蒂夫说：“你不应该出现在厨房。”

他把山姆推从炉子边推开，知道山姆坐在椅子上：“我会做的。”

山姆将拳头撑在脸颊上。

“你可真是完美的老公，史蒂夫。”

“我不是你的丈夫，” 史蒂夫生气，给山姆喝了一杯热茶。“我和你在一起仅仅是悲喜掺半。”

山姆忧郁地望着杯子。

“发生了什么，我有些理解不上去。谁发了什么信么？”

“是的，有人发给中心主任的一封匿名信。”山姆做鬼脸。”诽谤！每个人都明白这一点，但你不能忽略投诉。”

“那里怎么说？”

“我被禁止阅读。但是据我了解，有人指责我违反职业道德……似乎我滥用职权并猥亵了某人。”

“ 什么？你？”史蒂夫难以置信地摇了摇头。

“我知道！但是上级对我仍然会有判决。最初，他们告诉我这只是走形式，但今天他们把我停职了......”山姆瘫了瘫手，表示无可奈何。

“我不敢相信有人这样做。他们为啥这么做？”史蒂夫关了炉子，虽然有意大利调味剂的加持，但是这饭的味道仍然极其难吃。他坐在山姆旁边的桌子旁，轻轻捏着膝盖。

“他们很快就会解决这个问题，然后你就可以回来继续做你心爱的工作了。”

“我知道。”山姆强撑着微笑。“但是真恶心。他肯定是我的客户之一，也是接受治疗的人之一。来自退伍军人的人。是的，其中一些人真的充满了痛苦，对整个世界感到愤怒，对我感到愤怒---我会让他们每天谈论两个小时的感受！但是我从来没有做过信里提到的内容！”

他摇了摇头，“我从来没有遇到过这种情况。我无法想象谁会写这篇文章。”

“我知道那是什么样儿，”史蒂夫说。”污秽的东西粘在你身上，会在很大程度上影响你的工作。”

“我该怎么办？我不知道该怎么办，”山姆喃喃地说，将一块方糖扔进自己的杯子里。

“等一下，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，叹了一口气。“到目前为止，抱怨是你可以做的最好的事情。 好吧，因为你晚上时间是不用付费的，所以我准备和你一起看完《星际迷航》系列。”

“星球大战！我都向你解释了几千次的区别。”山姆把他推到肩膀上。

“到了早上，我们就可以一起跑步了，”史蒂夫笑着补充说。山姆发出了阵阵惨叫。

“我把你当朋友，你却想各种打压我可怜滴生活。”

“如果你是个好男孩，我会给你烤饼干，”史蒂夫插嘴道。

“谢谢，亲爱的。” 山姆说，吹了一个口哨。

然后莱莉来了，那个神秘的女朋友。很显然，山姆设法向她卖惨，所以她使用了各种可能的方式安慰他。人民的好“老公”史蒂夫离开，以免干扰这对小情侣。如果山姆希望得到女士们的同情，史蒂夫都不知道自己应该谴责谁。

他站在交通拥堵的大街上的上给娜塔莎发短信：

“美女，我希望你现在没事儿。”

作为回应，她发送了一张照片-模糊并且被打码了。照片中是一张床，上面铺着皱巴巴的床单，腿下整整齐齐，一双脚上的指甲涂着红指甲油，另一对则伸出来：皮肤黝黑，脚踝肌肉发达。

好吧，她很好。

***

根据合同，在拍摄之前，史蒂夫必须定期拜访日光浴室，以便于让他看起来像个晒黑的快乐洛杉矶居民，而不是精疲力竭皮肤惨白的纽约人。

以前，拍摄的时候是用古铜色或类似的反光板打光完成的，所以史蒂夫从未去过日光浴室。他有些紧张，但是娜塔莎保证她会亲自陪同他搞完全套内容。

“我们不想让你变成橙色吗？” 她扬言要威胁，但电话上的声音听起来如此热情开朗，以至于史蒂夫立刻感觉好多了。他出现在她指示的屋子中时，娜塔莎已经坐在柔软的椅子上等待着。

准确的说，是娜塔莎和巴基。

“哦，” 史蒂夫笨拙地站在他旁边，像七岁的孩子一样，挥舞着他的手，“你好。”

巴基洋溢着他的笑容。

“下一个，老哥。”

史蒂夫沉入下一把椅子，从字面上看，他抱住了他的四面八方，然后才感到舒服。

“ 巴基我提供了建议，” 娜塔莎解释道。“他有定期的客户折扣。”

“你是老客户吗？”史蒂夫大吃一惊。

“什么，现在你叫我花瓶？知道，有些人必须努力使自己看起来漂亮。”巴基翻了个白眼。

“你还记得我通常裸晒吗？我要完全脱毛，这是色情演员的普遍要求。” 他笑看着史蒂夫的脸。

史蒂夫从未想过。但是现在他想知道……太多了。巴基在整个过程中都表现得很顺畅。史蒂夫从来没有注意过这些事情，尽管他应该注意到。毕竟，他们最近还是赤裸裸地躺在床上。当然，他试图不要太近地看着巴基，但是现在照片在他的脑海中闪过---太亮了，根本就忘不掉啊。

史蒂夫他靠自己坚强地意志力使自己的生活井然有序，但是他通常会把一切……留在自然状态。由于现代人的开放程度令人难以想象，所以日光浴没有被人投诉。因此，人们对于日光浴的需求量最近也是比较大的。

“一切都准备好了吗？”一个高个子的管理员女孩向他们走来。“罗杰斯先生，你的预约被排在十四点二十。 在你等待时，我们可以提供其余的服务。”

碰巧的是，很快他们所有人都已经坐在其他但也很舒适的椅子上，而他们在修脚时将脚放在特殊的长凳上。娜塔莎玩得很开心，并从价目表中选择了所有史蒂夫可能感兴趣的程序。

“紫外线好吗？”她问了一下巴基，顺便把史蒂夫直接推开。

巴基以鉴赏家的身份点点头，他说：“对皮肤非常好。”

史蒂夫试图应付一个人的尴尬，他实际上几乎把鼻子埋在他的脚里。他只看到一个正在工作的小女孩的上半身，并认为自己应该试图跟她聊一会儿。史蒂夫以前从未密切关注自己的脚，也许他是个辣鸡的演员。

“我们会为你选择哪种清漆，史蒂夫？忽隐忽现的黑色还是猩红色的飞溅？” 娜塔莎一脸严肃。巴基又笑了，史蒂夫则朝他们做了个鬼脸。

“测试你适合什么。”

他很高兴巴基再次出现并且大声笑着。自那天晚上以来，他们甚至没有说话一次，但现在一切似乎都井然有序。巴基表现得好像什么都没发生，只是他的活泼有点过分。

当娜塔莎正在沉迷手机的时候，史蒂夫俯身向巴基小声说：

“你还好吗？”

巴基看都没看他就点点头，于是史蒂夫决定不再谈论它。

“我妈妈经常问你。他想知道你明年圣诞节是否可以和我一起回家，”史蒂夫说。

“干得漂亮！你什么时候介绍我给你父母？”娜塔莎则双臂交叉在胸前---她正在旁边看戏。

“你必须得到，罗曼诺夫，”巴基调皮地反驳。

“你已经制作了多少块小饼干了？” 他转向史蒂夫。”我不得不检查日程安排，但看来明年圣诞节我有空。除非他们计划拍摄“ Big Helper Santa-2”。”

娜塔莎笑了。

“一定是杰作！”

他们什玩得很开心。然后管理员来到史蒂夫面前，说是轮到他去日光浴室了。史蒂夫跟着她去了更衣室。她的脚跟跟史蒂夫身高相同，身高比必要的要高。

“你可以把所有衣服都留在这里，”她边说边递给史蒂夫适合游泳者的眼镜和发帽。在一切都准备好后，俩人穿过隔壁的门进入展位。

巴基跟上了他们。

“确定不需要我的帮助吗？” 他随便靠在墙上问。

“我想我能处理好脱衣舞，”史蒂夫咕哝道。但是那个女孩一离开，他就抓住了巴基的手，并以一个近乎扭曲的表情开始发问：“不疼吗？”

巴基捏紧了他的手掌。

“不比脱毛还差。”

一切顺利。当史蒂夫回到更衣室时，巴基正在坐在椅子上玩手机。

“我感觉自己像变了一个人，”史蒂夫说。巴基抬起头瞥了一眼史蒂夫全身，这使他想躲在后面-尽管他们已经多次不穿衣服见过对方，而且从高中毕业以来，史蒂夫的裸体一直没有让他感到尴尬。

“出什么事了吗？”史蒂夫注意到了巴基的表情。巴基耸了耸肩，把电话藏在口袋里。

“他们打来的不明电话，但我没有接。今天是休息日，所以我不想忙工作。”

史蒂夫开始在巴基的目光下穿衣服（这有点尴尬）。但是史蒂夫没有赶走巴基，他只是问：

“你已经完成了应该完成的流程了吗？老实说不要脸红。” 

巴基挥了挥手。

“下一个。”他递给史蒂夫一件衬衫，看着史蒂夫把钮扣系在钮扣后面。

当史蒂夫去前台付款时，接待员说：

“我们会给你折扣。我...罗杰斯先生，你来找我们很荣幸。”

小接待员突然笑了起来，这使得结账进度变得停滞不前。

“我看了你所有的电影！我崇拜你！”

这种情况并不太经常发生，但确实如此。与往常一样，史蒂夫感到幼稚的喜悦和极端的尴尬。

史蒂夫不得不在女孩递过来的海报上签字，他们还拍了自拍照。娜塔莎问她是否可以和其他员工合影，然后让史蒂夫发布在他的Instagram上。史蒂夫已经准备好一切了，但是巴基看上去很恼火，特别是当接待员要求他负责照相时。

“哦，我的头没有被照全，”姑娘瞥了一眼照片后沮丧地说道。

“他不能整天摆姿势，” 巴基对她敏锐地说道。“史蒂夫不是驯服的猴子。”

“听着，我可以自拍，我胳膊长，”史蒂夫插嘴，试图让充满火药味的气氛平静下来。但是那个女孩已经开始摆架子了。她向巴基开了账单，并带着恶毒的气息递给了他。

“你的常规客户折扣如何？”娜塔莎问。

“闭嘴。”巴基以冷酷的脸面向每个人。

在经历了所有麻烦之后，他们前往马路对面的一家咖啡馆吃意大利冰淇淋。娜塔莎拿走了一杯当下最火的咖啡，巴基则点了柜台旁边的一个超级甜筒（史蒂夫严重担心他血液中的糖分含量会过高）。史蒂夫本人想做出他通常的保守选择-香草和巧克力，但屈服于影响力，于是他吃了strachatella chess（注：一种西班牙美食）。

他们坐在窗边的桌子那儿开始各种闲聊，那里阳光明媚。娜塔莎和巴基正在热烈讨论最近在布达佩斯举行的游行，史蒂夫根本就插不进嘴。他看着阳光照亮了巴基的头发，在对方的头上散发出光彩。巴基铁手指小心翼翼的却牢牢地握住包裹在甜筒外的餐巾纸，但是五颜六色的细流从甜筒上面淌下来，不断滴落在桌子上，而主人却沉浸在对话中无法自拔，他没有注意到这个事情。

史蒂夫发现自己想画画。他拽了一张餐巾纸，环顾四周寻找铅笔，找了一会史蒂夫才失望地意识到自己在出门之前应该是把它拿到了某个地方。以前，他总是随身携带铅笔，但是现在他错过了一个美好的时刻。

巴基的电话又响了，他用一只手将其拉出，看着屏幕，然后皱了皱眉。

“这个电话号又打过来了。该死的，我想我不得不接听了。史蒂夫，你能...” 

史蒂夫从他身上拿走了黏黏的甜筒。巴基迅速舔了舔他的铁手指，上面沾了一滴草莓冰淇淋汁，然后将手机按在自己的耳朵上。

这个朴素的动作确实打败了史蒂夫---太犯规了。

巴基接了电话，他皱了皱眉头，走过大厅，然后站起来不打断对面的讲话。他走到外面站在玻璃后面，这样史蒂夫就不知道巴基在说什么了。

“我太久没做爱了，”史蒂夫告诉娜塔莎。她扬起眉毛，掏出日记开始寻找着什么。

“你要我找个**吗？” 她发出一种语气，好像是史蒂夫要求他购买新的模拟器。

“什么？没有！”史蒂夫的脸颊红了。娜塔莎合上日记，瞥了一眼玻璃杯。

“那么……你想要他吗？” 她指着巴基，后者正在人行道上来回走动。

“不 ，”史蒂夫摇了摇头。“不，那是个坏主意。”

娜塔莎耸了耸肩。

“那是你最终从飞机上跑过的那首情节剧组中得到的消息吗？”

巴基结束了谈话，坐在路边，掏出并点燃了一根香烟。史蒂夫看了他一会儿，然后给了娜塔莎一个命运多舛的甜筒，好吧，那只甜筒已经变成了自然灾害。

“我去看看发生了什么。”

他坐在巴基旁边，为听到坏消息作好了准备。史蒂夫已经知道：开始朋友黑着脸的时候，你只能等待并保持所有可能。显然，他现在和所有朋友一样都在这个黑色的漩涡中。

巴基缓慢呼出烟雾，看着他面前的某一点。

他说：“医院打来的。” 

史蒂夫沉默地等待着。

“皮尔斯撞上了柱子或类似的东西。当时救援人员试图通过电话联系我，我没想到自己是他紧急联系人。”

史蒂夫张开了嘴，但巴基打断了他：

“有人告诉我，他坐在车上的时候就已经喝醉了。皮尔斯真是愚蠢，他是酒后驾车。”

巴基又抽了一口。

史蒂夫咳嗽着问：“什么情况？”

巴基慢慢地对他转过脸，若有所思地说：

“他死了。”

然后他突然抱住史蒂夫，将脸埋在史蒂夫脖子上，摇了摇全身。史蒂夫用一只手拥抱他，用另一只手轻轻地移走正在燃烧的香烟。

几秒钟后，巴基冷静下来，向后退去。

“我想象了很多次，” 巴基含糊地说。“我是个坏人吗，史蒂夫？我应该为他感到难过吗？” 

史蒂夫只犹豫了一秒钟，然后回答：“不，不应该。”

他把一支香烟放到了沥青路上。

***

他们去散散步是因为史蒂夫不想离开巴基，他也不想回家。他们去了农贸市场，在池塘里喂鸭子，他们站在桥上，看着川流不息的车流从眼前走过。他们在路堤上从一位老人那里买了一件幸福的护身符。史蒂夫想把它送给巴基，但巴基决定在史蒂夫的手腕上系一条红色的蕾丝。

“送你，罗杰斯。这会带来一点幸福。我敢肯定你会保存它，但对我来说，它仍然是礼尚往来的程序之一。” 巴基仔细地看着史蒂夫的眼睛。但是他没有找到自己想要的答案。

他们在路堤上一同吃着薯条，看着太阳直到它下山。

“这是我经历的最浪漫的约会，” 巴基哼了一声，在小石子上扑向水面。“你的魅力，史蒂夫。 你甚至设法使普通的步行感伤。”

“是的，日落了。” 史蒂夫伸开双手，他在这里整理一切。灌木丛被风吹着沙沙响，仿佛是小提琴的四重奏。

天开始黑了，水凉了。

“现在在哪里？”问史蒂夫，一阵强风使他畏缩。巴基耸了耸肩。他看上去精疲力尽。

“任何地方。我们可以去找你，看看一些无聊的纪录片。”

“你想去哪里，巴克？”

巴基再次耸了耸肩。

“也许……算了，那里有很多人。太吵了，所以你听不到我的想法。” 

他们在码头附近发现了一个带有蓝色闪烁标志的小酒吧。巴基的疲倦被一些狂热的情绪所取代。他敲了一下桌角，径直冲到人群中跳舞，而史蒂夫虚弱地坐在旁边的酒吧里。史蒂夫看着巴基，试图在人群中寻找他。

他再次感到绘画的欲望。

巴基动了动，好像被魔咒迷住了一样，闭上了眼睛，把头扔向天花板上闪闪发光的镜子球。眩光滑过他的脸。他的头发散布在肩膀上，臀部随着音乐的节奏摇摆，他的整个身体变得如此美丽动人，无情地优雅。巴基知道如何展示自己，不仅是史蒂夫，其他人也一直不停地看着他。

史蒂夫为自己点了杯威士忌。

过了一段时间，巴基找到了他-一个该死的/令人咆哮的永恒。他喘着粗气，脸红了，眼睛闪闪发亮。巴基抓起一杯史蒂夫喝过的酒，一口灌下去后舔了舔嘴唇。

“你根本没有体会到乐趣，对吗？” 他站在坐在高脚凳上的史蒂夫伸开的双腿之间。在这句话被巴基说的很快很局促，离得太远的话，史蒂夫应该听不太到，所以巴基把身子离得史蒂夫很近。史蒂夫闻到汗水味，热量从全身散发出来，史他感到喉咙紧绷。

“我很开心，”他诚实地看着巴基。“我在看着你。”

“它是什么？”巴基瞥了一眼他的肩膀。史蒂夫抓起一张被弄皱了的餐巾纸。

”还有什么？你画了我吗？”

“只是一个草图，”史蒂夫回答。

“把它还给我。” 巴基命令，史蒂夫听从了。巴基拉直他的餐巾，仔细地看着图画。

“你已经给我画过一次，”他突然说。

“是的。”史蒂夫垂下了眼睛。

很久以前，他们之间发生了浪漫恋情-或根本就是浪漫。巴基躺在床上，困倦，放松，赤裸，假装不摆姿势。

“做什么的。”他的语气毫无疑问。他不停地看着餐巾纸，仿佛试图解决一个复杂的方程式。

“因为你很漂亮。”史蒂夫无助地微笑。

巴基皱了皱眉。

“你很漂亮，”史蒂夫重复道。“每个人都在看着你。”

“他们只是盯着假肢。”

“在你身边，”史蒂夫说。“你不觉得吗？”

巴基短暂地环顾了一下大厅，对一个老男人笑了笑，他从酒吧的另一端向他们敬酒。

“他们只是想他妈的上我，” 巴基最后说。

我也是，史蒂夫想。

他们的思绪飞到空中，史蒂夫能够有时间来做一个深呼吸。吼叫声使他的耳朵受伤，整个身体都变得紧张起来，史蒂夫无法抑制自己的身体轻微震颤。巴基从肩膀上脱下薄外套，扔在史蒂夫身上，他有些尴尬的笑道。

“我不是约会对象，”史蒂夫说。

“你更好。” 巴基轻松地回答。

当他们在等出租车时，他靠在墙上满是涂鸦的墙上，点燃了一支香烟。

“我可以要吗？”巴基拍了拍他的臀部，史蒂夫花了一秒钟才弄清楚他对素描的看法。

“当然，”他说。“只是……你需要呵护它。”

“也许下次你会真正吸引我。”

“我想一定，”史蒂夫迅速回答。巴基扔了一支烟。

他走向史蒂夫，将脸放在对方手掌中吻了一下。

出租车司机在街对面鸣喇叭。

***

周日早上，史蒂夫在中央公园附近的一家小餐馆里等着山姆。他在晨跑完到在咖啡馆等待山姆的时间段里设法跑回家冲了个澡，而山姆-他不是早起的鸟儿，所以他全程打哈欠冲进咖啡馆。

他说：“我知道我现在在待业，但这并不意味着我准备在周日起床。”

史蒂夫向女服务员示意他们需要菜单，然后转向山姆。

“还在处理那封信吗？” 他皱着眉头问。山姆挥了挥手。

“一切安好。我会为此做一点调查。任何事情，即使只是很快就会结束，我也不会因为懒惰而失去日常安排。”

他们点了华夫饼。当史蒂夫检查电话上的消息时，山姆大方地倒了一部分糖浆，像白痴一样对着屏幕微笑。早晨，史蒂夫给巴基发了一个有趣的小素描，现在得到了热情的回应。从他们接吻的那天晚上开始，巴基通常心情很好。

在他打电话给史蒂夫的前一天，他困惑地告知娜塔莎现在将成为他的经纪人。

“想象一下，现在我们在同一个团队中，史蒂夫！” 巴基洋溢着欢乐的语气。当史蒂夫写信给娜塔莎时，她并不知道这种情况。

“是的，我答应让他试镜几次，但仅此而已。我对你们俩的关心程度都不够，除了你之前捅出的幺蛾子，我还有自己的生活！” 她写到。史蒂夫必须解决这个问题，但首先他必须与山姆讨论重要的事情。

“吐出来，” 山姆命令，然后他喝了一大口咖啡。“我知道你有多胖。如果谈话很认真，我们总是吃华夫饼干。” 

史蒂夫笑了。

他说：“首先，我要在两周内拍摄。”

“卢克遇见父亲时，谁能握住我的手？” 山姆悲伤的表情。

“我将住在两个城市，所以我当然会握住你的手，” 史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“此外，你第四次观看它。”

“好吧，你说。”

“首先。”

“ “第二”是啥？”

当史蒂夫试图捋思路时，山姆在耐心地等待着。

“我认为巴基和我会再次见面。”也许史蒂夫不能再隐瞒了，说出来总是好的。

“哦，” 山姆努力保持中立的表情。

“我知道你反对它，并提出了很多论据，但我想给巴基一个机会。 我知道他是一个很难相处的人，但是这其中有一个很复杂的故事。”史蒂夫咬了咬牙。“他告诉了我一切。”

他和山姆互相凝视着，二人都正在试图理解对方所说的。

“而且你仍然认为他准备好建立健康的关系了？”山姆谨慎地问。

“他值得尝试。” 史蒂夫坚定地回答，顽固地将下巴向前。“你过去自己说不应该干涉我们的生活。”

山姆举起手掌。

“你是成年人，史蒂夫，你决定如何应对自己的生活。你不需要我的祝福。” 

史蒂夫对他的语气和试图向山姆施加压力感到抱歉。

“我知道，”他靠在椅子上说。“但是你是我的朋友。你的意见很重要。所以我想先告诉你。” 

“好吧，”山姆从杯子里s着，扬起了眉毛，“保证你会小心的。而且不要让巴基放弃治疗。为了让他不跟他一样父亲重蹈覆辙。” 

“什么？”史蒂夫困惑地皱眉。”和哪个父亲在一起？”

“你说他和你分享了一切。你知道我不能和你讨论别人的秘密。” 山姆双臂交叉在胸前。

“我知道！我只是... 巴基没有父亲-他从未见过他。他在庇护所里长大。”史蒂夫对山姆皱了皱眉，后者困惑了一秒钟，然后摇了摇头。

“所以他对我们其中一个撒谎。”

山姆拒绝继续这个话题，因此史蒂夫不得不闭嘴，于是俩人百无聊赖地听着咖啡厅里播放的音乐。

模糊的焦虑并没有让史蒂夫崩溃，他试图写信给巴基，但不知道如何正确地问这个问题。最终，巴基可以更改山姆故事的细节，以免透露皮尔斯的身份。也许巴基还有其他事情，简单合理。

最后，史蒂夫决定不打扰对方的过去。如果巴基撒谎，那他是有自己的苦衷。

是的，他从来没有问过。

***

史蒂夫前往洛杉矶，巴基和他一起骑行。

巴基说：“我想我只是想在回到拍摄之前放松一下。”

“娜塔莎会为你找到适合你的东西，”史蒂夫向他保证。

“我知道。” 巴基轻松地说。

“但是洛杉矶……你确定吗？”

“我有一些积蓄，我不会让你养我的，” 巴基笑着说。

“我根本不是那个意思。” 史蒂夫不好意思。

公司为酒店房间付款。每当史蒂夫从摄影中回来时-任何时候-巴基都会在那里等他。

“你到过外面去吗？” 史蒂夫问了一次。

“别担心我，” 巴基回答。“我喜欢你来的时候在这里。”

***

有一天，史蒂夫回来后发现巴基坐在床上，他那洗完澡后潮湿的头发裹着一条毛巾。

“史蒂夫，”他在史蒂夫解开衬衫并脱下裤子时说。

他们上床睡觉，彼此接触-小心翼翼，慢慢地，就像在梦中一样。当史蒂夫将手掌按在脸颊时，巴基闭上了眼睛。当史蒂夫咬住脖子上的皮肤并向他拱起手时，巴基轻声叹了口气。

毛巾解开了。

史蒂夫慢慢沉没在巴基身上，遮住了身体，巴基用脚拥抱了他。铁腕冷淡而谨慎地压在史蒂夫的后腰上。另一只手---热烈的寻求者-滑落在他们的身体之间，抚摸着粗壮的东西.....他的手抚摸着那里。史蒂夫朝他走去，巴基抬起臀部，让他们的小兄弟触碰彼此。史蒂夫把手指伸进巴基的头发，抚摸着，弄乱了它们。巴基转

过脸亲吻他的手腕。

他们慢慢地走着，仔细地听着对方，试图给彼此带来更多的快乐。但是第二次，当史蒂夫的成员变得非常坚硬并紧贴着他的肚子时，步伐发生了变化。

巴基的臀部有节奏地运动，被咬的下唇变成猩红色。他闭上了眼睛，但立即睁开眼睛看着史蒂夫。当巴基将他撞倒在背上并背着臀部时，史蒂夫低吟着。他们僵住了一秒钟，试图屏住呼吸，然后，史蒂夫的成员滑入湿滑的深处，进入巴基。而巴基事先准备的事实-当他在等他的时候，就好像他确切地知道一切会怎样-这使史蒂夫失去了理智。他抓住巴基的臀部，指挥他，然后开始更快，更快速地移动。

多么美好，多么甜蜜-史蒂夫差点忘了，设法忘了，现在他想起来了。对于巴基来说，这总是很好，但是好的是完美的。

“你想要我吗？”巴基呼吸了，史蒂夫笑了，因为-好吧，这很明显。但是当巴基突然跌倒在他的头上，抓住他的头发，挖了一个吻时，他嗤之以鼻---饥饿又贪婪。史蒂夫听着巴基呻吟，感受着对面人的颤抖，他俩彼此紧贴着肩膀......巴基在史蒂夫身上留下了划痕。

巴基把嘴唇从对面人的嘴边移开，一边毫无意识地舔了舔有些红肿的嘴。

“太好了，史蒂夫，”他小声说。

“别说话了。” 史蒂夫小声嘟囔着，再次把巴基拉到他身边。

当史蒂夫达到极限时，巴基戏弄他，亲吻，舔舔，停下脚步，然后开始更快地移动。似乎这种欲望并没有完全抓住他；他一直一直专注于史蒂夫，并随时盯着他的脸。史蒂夫的拇指在巴基柔软的大腿皮肤上滑动，抱着他，手掌顺着胸部滑到粉红色的乳头上，这种乳头从第一次接触就变硬了。巴基抬起头，加快了步伐，史蒂夫看着他那苍白，绷紧的脖子。在他看来，房间就像在滑动，墙壁在擦除，融化，就像科幻电影中的风景一样。史蒂夫闭上双眼，专注于自己的感觉，关注巴基那炽热沉重的身体。

但是随后，巴基突然向后退去，喘着粗气，握住史蒂夫的脸说：

“我希望你变得深入，非常深入，史蒂夫。” 他看起来这是至关重要的。巴基站在四肢上，抓住床脚，抬头看着他的肩膀。“喜欢，”他命令道，看着史蒂夫。他的眼睛变黑了，变成了陌生的灰色。他用力地吞咽，没有把视线从史蒂夫的沉重的腹部上移开。

“别客气。”

他们差点摔碎了一张不快乐的床。

“再快点！”巴基嘶哑地下令，凹痕仍然留在他的铁指下。“还是那儿！”

史蒂夫的臀部动作越来越快，他的小兄弟子啊巴基体内运动地越来越快，这使巴基放声尖叫。然后他在高潮过后跌落在巴基身上，亲吻并咬住巴基光滑的后背，但是史蒂夫没有停止短暂而尖锐的颠簸。巴基的整个身体都绷紧了，他一次又一次地绕过史蒂夫的一个成员，史蒂夫感到他再也无法克制自己了。高潮就像是打击，像是淘汰赛-史蒂夫本可以在他眼前发誓闪过什么东西，一股热浪席卷其中。

他咬了一下巴基的肩膀，以免在他一次又一次地颤抖的时候尖叫。巴基被霍霍惨了。

“别动，”史蒂夫动身时他问。“那样躺下。”

然后，史蒂夫呆住了，闭上了眼睛，用身体覆盖了巴基，拥抱着爱人的身体。

那天晚上，史蒂夫做噩梦。回忆以一种怪异的，令人毛骨悚然的方式与恐惧混合在一起，产生了新的丑陋事物。史蒂夫在无声的的叫声中醒来，他睁开眼睛，巴基在黑暗中将手向他伸来。

在一场噩梦中，巴基也伸出手，将史蒂夫用黑色结实的手杖缠在他的触角上，不管史蒂夫抽出多少力气，他都觉得自己只会沉入巴基的深处，柔软而永生。

“嘿，没事，是我。” 巴基轻声说，试图抓住史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫爬下床，赤脚站在寒冷的地板上，试图让自己回到现实。

他喃喃地说：“我就是......我去喝点水。”

然后史蒂夫逃到浴室。正如山姆所教，他深呼吸，甚至屏住呼吸，看着他在水槽上方的镜子中的反射-脸色苍白，浑身发抖。

尽管史蒂夫和巴基分手那天晚上曾无数次回到他的记忆中，但他从未梦想过。在什么时候一切都出错了？我想从一开始就是。他们干了很多次，却都无法把自己从中分开，然后巴基消失了好几天-重新出现在门下的史蒂夫身上。他们彼此心照不宣，所有的一切都是痛苦的，充满激情的激情，史蒂夫完全不肯从巴基-和巴基……史蒂夫喝醉了，他失去了自己的思想，然后将它们与酒精充分混合，大部分时间似乎都在他的脑海中–在史蒂夫决定停止一切之前，从未跨界。

他们那天晚上在俱乐部，当史蒂夫离开时，巴基在亲吻一个男人。

随即巴基就注意到了史蒂夫的异样，他紧跟随着他走了出去。

巴基把史蒂夫压在墙上，拉了他的衬衫开始松开纽扣。史蒂夫将他推开。

然后史蒂夫说，“足够了。”

巴基笑了，“这不是你想的那样，亲爱的。”

他在下一个十字路口再次追上史蒂夫，他将那个人推入黑暗的门廊。二人在那里闻到垃圾的味道，但是巴基还是将手放在对方的腹股沟上，粗暴地挤压着史蒂夫的小兄弟。

史蒂夫再次推开巴基。

巴基向他摇了晃，就像无法停止的钟摆一样。

“砰”一声，史蒂夫挨了一拳，报复性是如此强烈，以至于世界在此停留了一秒钟。第二刻，史蒂夫被按在地面上，巴基脱下裤子，牵着史蒂夫的手，让他伸到自己大腿之间。史蒂夫在他的屁股下感觉有点湿。

泥？雨水？

他试图爬走。巴基坐在他的身上。史蒂夫感觉自己有些喘不上来气。

“不，不，”史蒂夫说。“巴基。”

巴基似乎没听见。头发垂在他的脸上，遮住了他。假体无生命地挂着。史蒂夫躲开了，能够推开巴基，他站着颤抖的腿，拉着破裤子。巴基坐在潮湿的人行道上看着他。

他的脸（就像一个失落的孩子）只露出一个平静的表情。

“别走，”巴基说，史蒂夫回答道：“你不要抛下我。” 

当他从大门掉进一条嘈杂的街道时，巴基没有跟随他。

他们已经两年没有见面了，在这段时间里，痛苦的记忆消失了，失去了清晰度，就像一张老照片一样，上面全是模糊的黑点。

“史蒂夫。”巴基喊道。当史蒂夫出去时，巴基坐在门边的地板上。当史蒂夫出现在门槛上时，他向转过了脸，这种表情-一种天真幼稚的表情-使史蒂夫退后一步。但是巴基伸出他的手，史蒂夫还是拉了他一把。

“一切安好？”巴基问。

“是的。”史蒂夫嘶哑地回答。“只是个噩梦。”

他们沉默着，手牵着手。

“我永远不会伤害你，史蒂夫。”巴基低头，看着他的眼睛。

“我爱你，”他说。

巴基的声音充满了绝对的崇拜，在他的眼中，史蒂夫感到不安。

“我也爱你，”史蒂夫回应道说，他有那样的感觉。


	6. Chapter 6

巴基在史蒂夫的闹钟声中彻底清醒过来。实际上，因为伤口疼得厉害的缘故，他很早被迫醒了过来，只是不愿意起床而已。巴基静静地躺着，听着史蒂夫在房间里悄声无息地走来走去，衣服和橱柜门的响声似乎形成了此时最美妙的乐曲。当史蒂夫用手抚摸他的头并从丝滑的头发中穿过时，巴基昏昏沉沉地咕哝了一声。

当史蒂夫离开房间时，巴基迅速睁开眼睛。

他坐在床上将手放在旁边的床单上，那里仍然留存着史蒂夫的温暖。他从头开始倒数电梯向下滑到二楼的秒数。

巴基向枕头倾斜，吸入史蒂夫气味。

然后他赤裸的走到窗前，低头躲在在窗帘后面。他看到史蒂夫穿过马路坐进录音室派的出租车，消失在汽车里。

巴基回到床上。他从旅行包里拿出一台笔记本电脑，开启了几个程序。首先，他想看看黄色的闪烁点如何沿着城市蜿蜒的街道滑动，慢慢到达目的地。巴基将手指按在屏幕上，在每个十字路口目送汽车。当史蒂夫到达正确的地址时，巴基迅速切换到另一个窗口。他迅速输入一长串密码并以迅雷不及掩耳之势切入。

在史蒂夫的Facebook和Instagram上没有什么有趣的消息，疯狂的粉丝发了几条消息-巴基没有阅读就删除了所有内容。为了以防万一，他检查了娜塔莎的个人资料，但很快就回到了史蒂夫的页面上了。他仔细地看了看所有的照片，徘徊在史蒂夫笑着的那张照片上，直到自己把史蒂夫的笑容牢牢记在脑海里。

巴基开始寻找了研究对象：对着镜头有的那个高大，有一头金发，小麦金色，除了金发与史蒂夫一点也不像的男人。谈话过程中有人拍了照片，巴基决定他需要更多地了解这个家伙，于是他保存了照片。（译者有话说：其实就是巴基对大盾的占有欲。）

关闭笔记本电脑，巴基蜷缩在床上。他将膝盖压在胸前，闭上眼睛，抚摸着史蒂夫睡觉的那一半床。史蒂夫回来后，他将在这里。在十一个半小时内。

他伸手去拿手机，启动了一个隐藏的应用程序并输入了几个命令，这开启了他今天的监听工作。

最初，一台答录机响起---史蒂夫的声音使得巴基的背上起了一后背鸡皮疙瘩。妈妈在打电话给史蒂夫---她想让他提前写圣诞节。

娜塔莎的短消息：

“史蒂夫...嘿，你好。听到此消息后，请立即与我联系，好吗？这是关于巴基。我们有话要讨论。关于匿名投诉...等。这是警察，史蒂夫。他们正在寻找巴基。不知何故他与皮尔斯的死有关，我不知道细节，但是...他有麻烦了，史蒂夫。不要告诉他，请尽快给我打电话。

一声声音打断了他。巴基慢慢将电话从耳朵上拉开，看着屏幕。他毅然决然地按下了按钮。

“邮件已删除”。

巴基抱着史蒂夫的枕头，呆呆地看着电子表上的分钟数变化。

粉红的曙光慢慢弥漫在房间里。


End file.
